The Wild Headmaster of Beacon Remake
by Aztez Fan
Summary: I wait for the day that they come back. They didn't say goodbye and neither should I. I made a promise to them that I'll keep our family's secret safe. And if that means being the Headmaster of a school to train hormonal teenagers. Then I will do so... but that doesn't mean I trust you with anything Ozpin.
1. Chapter 1

The forest was calm this time of year. With the sun shining overhead, lighting all that its rays can touch. Far from the eyes of the kingdoms, its hard for most to make a living out in the wilds of Remanent. But if humans are known for one thing that has stood the test of time. Is that they are able to adapt to any situation if given enough time. Thus we see a man here in the forest coping down a tree.

He is very imposing, nearly 7 ft tall and sporting a very well toned body, not from training. But from a life of hard labor, many close calls and fighting many kinds of Grimm form hair at first may seem black but is a dark shade burgundy, eyes are brown and wide giving the impression that he is mistral in ancestry. His skin is color is odd as the shading takes a drastic change when he is in the light. but it is without a doubt a reddish tan brown.

The man proceeded to pick up the log that has fallen down onto the floor. He intends to bring it back to the small fort he has been building out of wood and earth. With tall stature and imposing looks, he may seem unapproachable unless you have a death wish. But as we look closer to his face, a gentle smile could be seen. One filled with so much hope and wonder for this world. A world that he himself has yet to see in its entirety and beauty. We continue to follow this man to his destination along a path he made.

Large Palisade walls of earth that form a circle lay in a meadow which has been cleared somewhat in order to fit the structure. The walls are just tall enough to hold off Grimm. He walks over to a hole in the wall and places a now cleanly cut log there. _"Just a little more and, done!"_ he thought to himself " _well that took a good amount of time"_ looking over his handy work the man was glad that it was made in less than three days. This showed that in time he can build things in a fast and efficient way with what he has." and not a moment to soon"the man said out loud, seeing that night had fallen while he was building revealing a shattered moon that shined its pale light down on to the world.

Smiling brightly he knew that with night sky overhead he can now go to sleep after a long days work. But he was also was happy about what the next day was. Tomorrow he was going to the docks at vale to wait for someone that has yet to return. He does not quite remember well how long he's been doing this, but he will wait for them. He promised his father that much. Looking up at the sky he saw a glow from underneath his shirt. Reaching in, he pulled out an Amulet carved from volcanic glass in the shape of an eagle.

Raising an eyebrow he thought _"well that's odd, they weren't any moonlight hitting it so what gives?"_ it confused him as to why the amulet was doing this at this time, he also wanted to sleep now and this was taking that precious time away. _"it only glows like that when"_ the man's musings were soon interrupted by the roar of a Grimm that was aggravated. The man for his for all his gentleness and patience he couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at this. "oh well, there goes my plans for sleep then" he thought disappointingly as he turned around to see a butt load of Grimm. Many kinds of the beasts where here the hunt, Beowolves, creeps, Boar tusks and a few Uras.

They Are Billions OST - Final Wave.

He looked at them all counting how many and couldn't help but smile a little. This to him was child's play compared to what he usually dealt with. He was the suddenly Jumped by a Beowulf with its claws outstretched ready to cleave him into. But it was not to be the man's end tonight, however, and with a shin of iron he cut's the beasts arm off as the Beowulf realized its mistake. Taking the time with this the wild man kicked it where the kidney would be, stunning it before decapitating the Beowulf.

So with an axe in hand, he slides to the left as the Grimm began their attack. With that, the one-sided battle commenced.

As the Beowolves charged at him, he proceeded to cut them down like the tree he felled. The Boar tusks fared better as they had more maneuverability but as they tried to ram the man he would sidestep and hit there fellow Grimm. A creep Jumped on his back but after a moment he moved his way with his back turned to a Beowulf that he was holding of and caused the Beowulf to claw not him but the creep making it fall off him confusing the Grimm. The man then swung his axe back around and cut its arm off.

After a little while, most of the Grimm was mostly cleared living only the oldest Grimm left. The man was having a difficult time here and after dodging an incoming paw of an Usas major he grasped his axe by the head and pointed the end of the shaft at the Usas arm. The Grimm was wondering what the human was planing before it had its shoulder blown off. The man then pulled out a new round and placed it in a hole in the top the axe. He then proceeded to swiftly execute the Grimm by cutting it in half ending its roars of pain. One after another the remaining elders of the Grimm where ended either by his the man's axe head or arquebus.

The remaining Grimm tried one last assault to end this human that dared resist them. Instead, he sidestepped one Beowulf while lobbing off the limb of the next. He then turned around and fired into the Beowulf that was now behind him. Taking advantage of his momentum he swung right upwards decapitating a creep and jumped in the air to dodge a boarbatusk moving mid-air to drop kick a Beowulf that could not get out of the way in time. As it has now been sent to the ground forcibly to the ground by force of the kick, it heard a click and found its self-looking down the barrel of the man's axe. It did not have the chance to make a sound as its head was blown to pieces.

As this was happening a large alpha Beowulf came out of nowhere and slammed into the man's side sending him into the wall of his fort and breaking it. The man used his axe to push himself off the ground. Groaning from the pain of slamming into the study wall he built. He looked at his now destroyed wall as the alpha Beowulf was running at him snarling. The calmed look of patience soon was replaced with that of annoyance. He spent a long time on this and tomorrow he needs to go to the docks. As the Beowulf was charging he saw not the waiting prepared human, but a mildly pissed off one charging at him with the axe resting on his shoulder. As they were about to collide, the man brings his axe down from his shoulder and into the head of the alpha. This slammed it to the ground and when it tried to get up it felt the axe hit its head over and over again harder each time till a loud crack and soft wet squishy sound was heard.

As the man pulled his axe out of the Alpha's head he heard a lone Beowulf roared at him and " CAN YOU JUST SHUT UPPPP!" The young Beowulf stop roaring at that and lowered its head, staring at him in confusion. "I have been living out in the wilderness for a long time and all I ever wanted was peace and quiet and what do I get" the wild man was not happy at all with how this was going" s*** tons of Grimm attacking me every day!" He shouted with tempered anger, confusing the Beowulf even more.

The man pointed his axe at the ruined fort as his eye twitched "Normally something like this should be therapeutic as I'm blowing off my frustration and steam on you guys" He lowered the axe and thought about how he was going to rip this Grimm a new one without killing it. Na that would be cruel so he opted for pulling out a dust round instead. He then loads the round into his arquebus "But no, it's the same thing every day no matter where I go." Now pointing the end of his axe at the Beowulf, his hand shaking in rage at this point, he got ready to end it's unnecessary existence. "I'm going to say this once and ONLY once!" He said firmly, giving the young Grimm an ultimatum"If you don't leave in the next 10 second I can't be held responsible for what I'm going to do to you." with that he was done loading the round into his weapon" Time to choose, my monstrous friend." he said holding the gun up.

The Beowulf was young barely 5 years of age and only now did he seem to think about something other than attacking humans. This was an odd feeling for it as it now could think clearly for once. And for the predicament it was now in, that's a good thing. "ONE!" Okay, so the human had just killed his entire pack along with the elder's that were much older and stronger than him. "TWO!" so that means he has little to no chance of betting he as of now. "THREE!" So this lives it with two choices, and it can only do one. "FOR!" I can either stay and fight like I'm supposed to "FIVE!" and probably get killed in the process "SIX!" or two "SEVEN!" I could run away to live another day and fight something on my level. "EIGHT!" while my instincts tell me to do the first and it would please his creator "NINE!" "I'd rather live!" The Beowulf then ran in an effort to preserve its well-being before the man could count to ten.

"AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" He shouted out at the receding form of the Grimm. The man then took the time to take deep breaths to calm himself down. That was one more day that he had to clear himself of pent of anger, and you know what. He felt great, so after that, he donned his gentle smile as he turned around to see the ruined remains of his fort's wall. He was sad that it was damaged like this, he did put a lot of work into it after all, but he needed to stay positive "oh well, it can be repaired" as he said that a part of the wall fell down. Again taking a deep breath to calm himself he decided to repair his fort the day after tomorrow.

Walking past the broken wall and into the keep that sat in the middle of the fort he opens the door to a room with only a table and a bed near a fireplace. It was simple and alright for him, as he won't stay here for long. Locking the door behind him he went straight to bed. Placing his Axe on side of the bed and tucking himself in ready to drift off. _"it's a good thing that this is all I do most of the time, I don't think I can hand anything else like, I don't know training kids to fight?"_ he said thought to himself as he slowly fell asleep _"But that won't ever happen, I'm still doing fine."_  
Never in his life did he regret uttering any word any more than these ones.

 **Well I did it, got it rewritten and updated for you guys.**

 **Now that the story has been cleaned up a bit I should be able to** ** **write** this faster now that the story is now on stable ground.**

 **I hope that you leave a review so that I can make this story better than before.**

 **With that, I will see you next Time on The Wild Headmaster of Beacon.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**


	2. Character Bio Redwood Wall

Character name: Redwood Wall

Age:32

Occupation: Headmaster of Beacon

Family members and/or significant others: Does not say

Personality traits: Kind, calm, easily irritated but good at hiding it, when in great distress is prone to rage.

Character history: Not much is known about where he was born, however, Redwood said that he was born somewhere in the Northwestern continent. He greatly avoids any talk of his early life as it brings up bad memories. However, he has stated that he was already 5 feet and a half tall at the age of 6.

At some point in time, he ended up at the docks in vale where he would wait around for some time.. Later he would leave the City after someone found out his true identity, so he ran off to live on his own for the next 17 years. He was always intimidating to those he meets but his kind demeanor and Aura always made others around him feel safe in his presence.

After many exploits and Run-ins with Hunters, General Ironwood attempted to recruit him. However, Ironwood always failed as Redwood just want to be left alone. He would outsmart the General and his men or beat them in battle in order to stay free of what he called 'a conformist military structure'.

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, a man that Redwood blames for some tragedy that happened sometime in his years as a child, most likely the reason for his refusal to talk about his childhood and repressed rage. After Ozpin convinced him though he became Headmaster of Beacon which is his current occupation.

Level of education: While he may have lived out most of his life on his own away from the kingdoms he was greatly gifted in reading and understanding of any book he could get his hands on. His problem-solving skills are, let's say blunt but no less effective. In all, he is a natural and mostly learned what he knows from what he has read and seen, but is by no means a master.

Physical traits: At 6f 11, nearly 7 feet, he is a giant among man and with a body forged by the life he has lived. His Hair is a Dark burgundy. His skin is a lighter shade of reddish brown. His aura is a reddish brown Hue like that of his namesake.

Semblance: While he has not said what it is himself, he seems to have a good amount charisma and can see how someone feels by looking at their aura. His aura also can, for a lack of a better word, ' rub off on others' making them feel how he does.

Weapon: A large Axe 7 feet and 6 inches in length that can be loaded with a single dust round like an arquebus. On the Axe an engraving of an Eagle of great size eating a king Taijitu in the middle of a great lake with vultures flying overhead.

Biggest motivator: To help anyone who needs it, as well as learn as much as he can form the world.

Biggest fear: He fears the day that someone finds his find his greatest possession and trying to use it for their own need and he cant do anything to stop them.

Things he likes: Crafting and Building, outdoors, helping others and to some extent giving advice.

Things he dislikes: Ozpin, Grimm, Atlas, Asked about his place of birth or anything related to it.


	3. Land of The Feathered Dragon

As old and mysterious as the Grimm themselves, the Northen content has been colonized and abandoned many times by all who dare.

It was said in legends that humans used to brave the high seas riding great icebergs to get to this content or that a women with White skin lost a bet to a Golden Eagle to allow humans to have some land to call their own, however, while many have travelled to this land it is without a doubt that the first humans to settle and call the land home are the Sangre Despellejada or "Blood Skinned" that while are mostly nomadic had one permanent settlement which they all universally called home.

The City of Tenochtitlan was a grand and old city, bigger than any other in the world. The population of the City at one point had over 10 million people spread across the borders of the city, almost 1% of the population of remanet. In the centre of the city, the Keep/ Temple lay on top of the Sacred Island where the Itzcuauhtli lay protected after its supposed transformation into a Talisman of obsidian. It can not be stated how much the Sangre Despellejada would sacrifice to keep the Talisman safe, for it is said to ward off Grimm and make them avoid entering the City.

However, the ever-expanding interests of the other Kingdoms had them periodically colonize the continent for resources and living space. At some point, do to the fact that Tenochtitlan was already a well-built city and defendable, it was attacked and besieged many times, but each was beaten back do to the absolute refusal of the native people to be under foreign Rule and the Grimm that lie in the scorched lands that would oddly attack the besieging army, but leave the defenders or relief armies alone.  
So it was not until almost 400 years ago that the Kingdom of Mantle, with funding from the Schnee trading company, sent an expedition to conquer the city.

For the next 10 years, the siege would continue, with their Cannon and rifles as well as powerful aura users they could push through the layers of the heavily defended city. This was until only the main keep that lay on the sacred lake remained defiant. The Mantle army then sent an Envoy to the remaining defenders, the Mantles demanded that the remaining defenders surrender, that all those that still live in the city become subservient to the kingdom of Mantel and finally that the Dust mines along with the Itzcuauhtli Talisman be handed over to Mantle and the Schnee Trading company.

The Envoy would have his head returned in a small bout with a piece of paper that said: "we killed your scout, now send your messenger." Outraged the Mantel army bombarded the Keep for the rest of the summer and into autumn until only one defender remained. When the strongest aura users went into the keep they fond the last warrior wearing the Talisman. Out of the 501 men who would fight for the Itzcuauhtli, only 20 would come out alive.

The Temple of Tenochtitlan  
The battle was now done, only the Sargeant and his Men at Arms were left and around them were the bodies of there fellow soldiers, including all of the elite "Ritter des Atlas". In the front of them is the somehow still breathing member of the "Santos Guerreros de Itzcuauhtli" the warrior fought more like a Grimm than a man, still the fact they were still alive was nothing but reassuring. The remaining soldiers and their Sargeant stiffen when the Warrior stood up on to his feet, his eyes still bloodshot with rage and his body twitching with adrenalin. However the frenzied man they fought earlier looked at them and to their surprises, his eyes went back to normal with his body seeming to go still. The Warrior took one step forward, causing the Sargeant and his Man at Arms to raise their weapons, fear still instilled in their eyes from the carnage this man, no, Demon in the skin of one had caused.

The Warrior

The invaders were almost all dead he just needed to. He then started to sway from side to side" somethings not right" the Warrior thought as he felt weaker, his head doesn't feel right and he can't seem to see straight. He thinks one of the invaders are saying something to him "H...ar... rig.." he can't seem to hear them, the light of the room seemed to dim a little now, he needs to get to the Altar. As the Warrior walked back the Invaders walk forward with each step he takes until he feels the stairs. The Warrior then collapses on to the stairs back first, he can see it now, they lost, lost it all. He smiles "at least, they cant take, more than they already have." His last thought was of the fate of his people and the Talisman. His breathing has now stopped, the light is now fading and he welcomes it, for he can now rest as his duty is done.

The Sargent

"is it over." the Sargeant looked to his left to see a young man in blooded cloth and his plate armour slashed open" is it dead?" he asked. The Sargeant walked toward the Warrior that lay still on the stairs of the Altar and nervously pokes the body with his sword. With a sigh of relief he said "Its dead." his men look at him with wide eyes "Its now dead" one man falls to the ground gasping for air that he did not know he needed, one by one his men ether breath out in relief or lie down to rest their aching bodies. The Sargeant just looks at the now dead Warrior, he felt unnerved as on its face was a smile that was all too human for something that was anything but. In all his life he had fought many foes the but only two reminded him of this monster they were, the Faunus berserkers of Velcro and a Demon of darkness. But even that was nothing compared to what this Warrior did. He can remember when they first walked in and asked its surrender, telling the Warrior to lay down his arms. However, when he refused to do so the Ritter des Atlas stepped in to kill the Warrior and take the Amulet but before they could get close, the man screamed out a cry of rage in his language and threw his spear, impaling one man before going on a rampage. The swipes of his blade, the stabs of his black spear and the crushing blows of his club along with the occasional blasts from his stolen rifle was nothing short of terrifying and after on hour, their number had dwindled to only the men he had left, with blood, limbs, organs and smashed bones that remind of the 500 proud men that came into the temple. He still sees clearly how he grabbed one of the Ritter and slammed his sword it into the Ritter's head over and over until the man's Aura broke, he then gathered aura in his hand pouring it into his sword and cutting the Ritter's head in two.

The Sargeant then noticed that the Talisman, the amulet that had cost so many lives, lay strung around the Warriors neck. He then with a shaking hand took the Talisman of its neck, he would not know the importance of such an item, but he would later say that the Talisman was lost in the fighting.  
Years would pass and the Sargeant would later start a family, as well as have founded a town. His name was Steinwand or "Stone Wall"


	4. Age of Blood

The people of the northwestern content may seem divided, as their constant raiding and infighting may suggest. This was far from the case in The Age of Blood. Many hundreds of years before the rise of the 4 Kingdoms, many smaller and numerous nations ruled their domains, most Nations in the East lived a fairly peaceful life with only civil war or territorial disputes being a problem. This was not the case for the ones living in the west as during this time the people of The Northwestern continent, The Sangre Despellejada, held the belief that in order for the Itzcuauhtli to continue to safeguard them from the Grimm, blood must be spilt on the Alter to power the Talisman. So they would sacrifice them self at first and for some time this worked until the moon started to break. The people of Tenochtitlan held a council to determine their path of action to counter this danger, for it was said we the moon shatters the world will into chaos and war, which will drive the Grimm of the world to seek to destroy all that was built by Humans and Faunus.

No one knows for sure what they discussed, but whatever they talked about had led them to one conclusion. That the Itzcuauhtli must be given the blood of outsiders in order for the prophecy to never be fulfilled. Thus the first raiding ships landed on the shores of a small port town near the strong City of Vale. At first, they thought the ships came with trade goods, but as the ships came closer and did not slow down the people soon noticed something odd. The ones in the ships did not wear the Tilmàtli that was common for the Sangre Despellejada but instead had donned the Ichcahuipilli which was their armour laded with bronze or iron scales and the Pāmitl which stated what unit type they were in order to help their officers coordinate better without reducing their combat effectiveness. But when the ship wherein view, clearly showing their weapons of wood and bronze, tipped with obsidian or Dust it was far too late. The town guard put up a desperate struggle, as to allow the rest of the townsfolk to either run and hid or grab weapons for the defence, in the end, it was futile as the raiding fleet had brought more than enough to overwhelm the guard as well take out any who resisted. All who was alive after the battle was then rounded up and counted, then they took some of the combatants and townsfolk back on their ships, sailing away with there captives.

For the next 1000 years, Hundreds of lives were sacrificed at the altar and soon these raids became the stuff of legends. In the age of blood, as it was called by scholars and historians, the largest fleet they put together soon came to Vale its self. Fortunately for the people of Vale, a wise old man soon came out of his tower and went to raise an army to defend against the hoard of Raiders. Now is the time to mention a warrior cult that arose in this age, the Aztez. These were the most skilled Warriors that Tenochtitlan had to offer and they were deadly. While most people with aura are unique as their semblance is based on their personality or in some rare cases genetics, the Aztez are trained to harness their aura to use blood to heal and empower them selfs. This makes them a force to be reckoned with should one's aura break or someone without is killed, the weapons that the Sangre Despellejada use are perfect for this as the obsidian blades are sharp and if needed can break off to be embedded in the victim's body to cause even more bleeding. Dust is also used in their javelins which coat what tip is used, be it bronze, iron or just plain stone. The Macuahuitl they use is also designed to have "teeth" like a saw and were used as clubs as they were swords. The most interesting thing is that some Aztez were said to move, jump or float while mid-air, this was mostly used in the form of hitting their opponent up into the air, jumping up with them to either slam the opponent down or hit him more to break their aura. Aztez were so legendary that most did not believe they even existed, as it was impossible from their point of view for more than one to have a similar ability, let alone an entire order of supposed warriors. But they were real and on the day of the battle of Vale, it was said that 100 of these Aztez fought alongside over 100,000 men against a defending force of 40,000. While Vale was an still is a greatly defended and proud petty kingdom, having more manpower than most other nations around it, it was still unprepared for the army that would be spearheaded by the Aztez and other elite warriors.

Such the Jaguar warriors who were said to merge with the Pelt they wore to become WereJaguar once they have bled, the eagle knights who were said to be blessed by Itzcuauhtli to fly with wings that they attach to their backs or the Cuahchiqueh warriors that prefer battle and war as it is their only profession and they love it. Even some Coyote Shawls have joined the fight to show their men whether or not their god says they are doing the right thing. Even as the battle raged the Shawls noticed that something was wrong. When at first the men felt the power, they now felt a small amount of guilt. The power they once had has now started to fade and soon the wizard returned with the United armies of the surrounding towns. It was at this moment the warriors of Sangre Despellejada, that this may be the end.

However, the leader of the Aztez Teoxihuitl Etalpalli decided to finish the battle with a duel to decide the fate of the city. At first, no one challenged him for fear of death or not being strong enough to battle him, but one did take up the challenge. He was a man who had silver eyes that are said to hold a great power that even Grimm fear. As the two combatants meet they talk to one another before their battle.

 **The Aztez and Warrior with Silver eyes**

I can't believe it, so the storeys are true. There are those with Silver eyes. Even from here I can feel his power, it is definitely equal to my own in its strength. "so you are a so-called Silver eyed Warrior" I said to him. He looked at me and said with a raised eyebrow in amusement "I am going to assume is not impressive" he told me with a smile. I just laughed at that "no are definitely what I expected" I then added " Just like a child you hold great potential, but it is held back by your elders to keep you safe from those who wish to use it" The silver eyed warrior looked confused "why would that be?" he asked. I just sighed for he did not know "ask the one who helped you when you could not understand" Pulling out my Macuahuitl I held it at my side with my shield up "but now is not the time" I told him "fight or surrender that is all I ask" "for this is your last chance to turn back as I won't hold back" he looked at me, then back at his army. They were cheering him on and that old man was looking on and waiting. I still can believe that the man still thinks that what we are doing is wrong. But is he right?. Can we be wrong? If we are, then we are no better than the monster of the scorch lands in its castle. It does not matter what I think, for the gods will decide that question by who wins. The silver eyed warrior looked back at me " I won't back down form this" he said to me holding his blade "For what I'm doing is for the betterment of us all" I smile "then you are a warrior" I said to him before moving at full speed, and slamming my sheld in his face

 **Hay it's me**

 **Im** **sorry that I did not update this story sooner.**

 **School has been on my mind for a long time and I need to catch up on volume 5**

 **I thank you for your patience and continued support**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**

 **ps, Im going to put a small segment for an upcoming chapter in here so tell me how it is.**

"You two, in my office now," Redwood said to Weiss and Ruby.

Weiss looked shocked and try to find her voice while ruby was still reeling from what her partner had just told her.

"HeadMaster I can explain" Weiss tried to argue but Redwood was not having it. He glared at the white-haired girl, silencing her with his eyes "This is non-negotiable!" he said, his patience growing thin now "I expect you in my office in ten minutes or its detention" he then glared at them both, his face like that of a disappointed father.

Weiss for her part wanted to continue arguing but stopped when she saw Redwoods's face. It reminded Weiss of how her Father would look after she did something that he did not approve of. She came here to escape her father's control and leave that life behind. But here she was being scorned by a normally calm man.

"Do you Two understaned?" Redwood asked. "Yes, Headmaster Redwood." Weiss and Ruby said. "good, ill be waiting for you two" Redwood then quickly added "and please, no more arguing," he said placing a hand on his forehead "I'm going to get a headache from this if you keep this up." and with that, he went back to walking to his office.

All the while wondering how he has not yet run off back to the forest.


	5. The Great War and the Kingdom of Aztlán

Well, I have told you kids about the 4 Main players of the Great War. But I did not tell you about how the people of the Northwestern continent fit into all of this. Not long after Mantle conquest of the land and the subjugation of the native tribes, they soon saw that the land was not only rich in resources with dust mines and rare metals. But the Sangre Despellejada people where a hardy bunch, so they were forced to work as slave labor in striping their land for all that it was worth. As time went on some of the colonists and nobles got a... let's say taste for the enslaved locals that worked for them and soon so the Aztán were born. They were neither Sangre Despellejada or Mantle, which meant that they could not be direct slaves. But I that's the thing, can't be sold or bought like the Sangre Despellejada or Faunus could. They could, however, be made to feel that they were not worthy of life they were being given. So they had to work with every once of blood and sweat for jobs, higher positions in society, hell even just to earn the right to be considered equals to either side of the family tree. In short, they were second-class citizens.

With all of this, you think that the Mantle settlers and Noble families would be treated like kings yay... Well no, in a twist of fate, the Mantle settler's and Noble's soon found themselves as "less-than-whole citizens", as Mantle believed that only those born in the mainland of kingdom can lead the nation. In short, they all go the short end of the stick. The people did have one defense thou, most would call it a misfortune, but the Grimm infestation of the old capital city and the land around it made a good place to hide form Mantle. While being roommates with a Grimm is a bad idea, it was a much more preferable option than staying with that guy that lets you stay only to bleed you for all you are worth.

Soon mantle would make the law that will start a war, banning all forms of art and self-expression. When news of this got to people of the Northwestern continent, there were riots, and any man that was even remotely involved with enforcing the law was butchered in board daylight. To say the streets ran red with blood would to undermine how enraged the people were at this point. The people had enough with Mantle, the Sangre Despellejada because of the destruction of their ancestral home and their enslavement, the Aztán because they had been forced to fight every day of their lives to earn their place. And the for the Colonist's, they felt betrayed by there homeland and those that they have considered Family.

Mantle would send troops over to pacify the colonies, as they were now at war with vale and need them to make war, but they met an almost animistic like behavior from the rebels. This was not the only problem they faced thou. Like I said last time the Grimm on the continent seem to be more intelligent than most and practically infesting the place and with a large amount of negativity caused by the fighting. It was only a matter of time before wave after wave of Grimm started to pour out of the northern wastes like a plague.

In the final Year of the war, the people of the continent, who by the way were fighting among themselves as much they were against Mantle. Had united to push Mantle out of their home once and for all. The battle would, a fate would have it, in the ruins of Tenochtitlan. The battle was each but in the end, the United army's of Sangre Despellejada, Faunus, colonists, and Aztán won the battle, taking many prisoners. But it seemed that the victors still felt that their enemy did not deserve life, and they were all taken to the Temples of the sun and moon in the ruins to be...executed.

At the island of Vytal, all of the kingdoms agreed to recognize the people of the Northwestern continent as its own independent kingdom. The Kingdom was Named after, oddly enough, The kingdom Aztán. Finally for the first time in their history since the fall of Tenochtitlan, the land was united and at pace. At least, before Faunus Rights Revolution.


	6. Chapter 2

I must say that vale is looking nice today. Waking up this morning was a pain, as it always is, and walking all the way there was quite relaxing. Given what happened last night, it a good change of pace. The best part was seeing the guards at panic when they saw me. Yeah, I have that effect on people, most likely because I'm almost 7 feet tall, holding an even longer Axe, and just plain intimidating. But my positive attitude soon calmed them down and they let me in without a hitch. On the way in, can still see why that call this city one of the greatest in the world. Not only is it the home of Beacon Academy, but the city itself has lots of history to it. With stores on almost every corner as well as many landmarks, there are many things that you can see here. Sadly, like with all things, there are problems here that need to be addressed. Mostly with the 'Faunus Discrete' as it has been dubbed, is very run down and in need of repair. As well as the recent rampant crime wave that has come up recently, Dust robbers are an all-time high as of late, the White Fang being rumoured to having a presence in town and don't get me started on the Mafia or the low funded joke of a police force. I mean yes I know that you don't need to equip all your guys with military-grade gear but come on at least give them flack jackets or something other than some glorified traffic safety vest that offers no protection what so ever.

Oh, that reminds me, I have to visit an old friend of mine here. He a relatively good guy that owns a club that also works as a place for fairly shady folks to talk or get in information. And to why I would associate myself, let alone be friends with some guy who lets criminals in his Club and likely does illegal things for a living. Well, I meet him when around the time I still lived in Vale and he and I became, If nothing less than friends of convenience. He helped me get the information I needed and I help make sure that he could always count on me for anything, within reason of course. And will you look at that, I'm now at my destination. So in a shady part of town, there lies the nightclub. Just as well keep as always making the area around it look more like the slums than in it already dose. And as all ways, my good friend's henchmen run off in a panic to their boss in here. I'm not sure how I feel about this particular instance though as they really seemed to be afraid of me, but ill just ignore that for now.

Play : Rwby I burn club remix:

So as I walk in through the front door of the establishment, I can see that it's as lively as ever, what with the dance floor being packed with people and the DJ making some nice remixes. I have got to say that I doubt that my friend will ever let this place to ever get trashed as that will most likely cost him big time. Okay enough with this, I'm going to talk with Hei now. So pushing my way through the crowd I see the man I'm looking for serving drinks at the counter. At the moment, his men are telling he something that I could care less about. Thus I smile and say out loud "Junior, I have returned to you ask for Info!" and just like that all his men turn around and point their weapons at me. I frown at this "okay first off, whats with the hostilities, and second I'm just here to talk with your boss" I sate to Hie's henchmen "so you not point you guns and blades at me or am I going to have to make you regret doing so" said plainly to them "because I will do so" they all look at Junior and he sighs, saying quietly "So it's this time of year again isn't it Redwood" tell his guards to let us talk.

One looks at him and said "but boss, you said that were going to have" Junior, however, interrupted him, slightly agitated by the fact that his men are not complying with orders "I said leave us to talk okay." his men, seeing their employer in a bad mood, decided to obey and walk off to some other place in the club. I watched this happen and sarcastically asked: "So I guess that asking you about whats going on is out of the question now is it?" Mr Xiong just and says "well if you don't want to end up found dead in an alleyway then I suggest not looking into it too much." I stare at him at his wording and we stand there for a while. Junior and I laughed at how awkward this conversation between friends got. After claiming down I get right to the meat of why I'm here. " So Junior, my old friend" I started with "did you find out anything new, or is it the same thing as it has been" Hie just grunted in slight annoyance " you know how much of a pain it is when it comes to finding anything that relates to your old home." Junior poured out a glass of root beer for me to drink "Atlas has had that continent on lockdown for almost 19 years and all we have to go on is enough information to" "to fit on a piece of paper I know Junior I'm just as annoyed as you are about this" I said to him feeling the same way about this.

"Like I mean, anyone that tires to get there and believe me I tried," I said, taking a swig of soda " gets told ' this place is off limits to all civilian Personnel until further notice, please come back some other time' like they are looking for something" Junior nods at that "but we both know that what they are looking for isn't there now don't we" I look at him sigh and, taking another sip of my drink, just let my head hit the table "please don't remind me" I said to him"I can have a lot of people on my ass if anyone even thinks that I have it" "which you do, sadly" Junior said casually to me. I turn around in my seat to face the dance floor. I look at all these happy people dancing like there's nothing wrong with the world. "Junior" Xiong looks at with concern " I have been waiting for a long time" Hie stops what he's doing after I said that "where is this going redwood?" he asked me, really concerned for me at the monument. At this, I can only sigh as I pull out a small box and open it.

Play Clockwork Castle Music Box Tune

As the toon plays out loud, it seemed that only me and Hei wherein the building "You have been with me ever since I got here, meeting you at the docks was probably one of the better things I have got to experience ever since left home" I felt something in my eyes, but ignored it "I can't thank you enough for what you have done for me" I said to him "and to be completely honest guide don't think I would be completely sane if it weren't for your companionship" Junoir looked at me in complete shock and was at a loss for words "I can still remember the time when me, you and torchwick went on that night time raid together when we were kids just for the fun of it" Junior chuckled at the memory ", yeah those were some good times I admit" he then takes on a more somber mood "sadly were not kids anymore" he then sighed " and we have bigger responsibilities now so we cant be doing things like that anymore" I noded in agreement, my time in vale as a kid involved many misadventures with my old friends. Running from the cops, seeing Roman trying his luck at getting a girlfriend and running into that ice cream looking girl. To be completely honest I was a bit of an asshole back then, and still am to a lesser extent. It was just us 4 against the world, then I went to apply at Signal academy so I could be a Huntsman and... I left without even filling out the form. I wanted to stay in Vale, I really did. But I felt that if I did not leave, ill be putting my friends in danger.

I place the box in my pocket without closing it "it's been nice talking to you Junior" I said to him "I hope that we can get the group back together sometime in the future." I then wiped some tears that I just noticed from my eyes. "that would be nice don't you think?" Junior looked skeptically at me "well I don't know about that, last I hared Roman and Neopolitan are now professional thieves so doubt they will just take the time to come over for a reunion" I just smiled "you and I both know that they will do so" I then said quickly "If we have good quality cigars and ice cream" Junior smiled at that, knowing full well that Roman and let alone Neo would resist such an offer. "well it's time for me to go now" I said sadly before walking to the exist. " wait, redwood" I heard Junior say to me "take this with you, I... forgot to give it to you last time we meet" He then hands me a photo of me and the gang laughing together next to a stolen car. In the photo, Torchwick was trying to get his hat back from Noe in the driver seat as she stuck her tongue out at him from the front of the car. I was laughing my ass off while holding on to the roof of the stolen vehicle as Junior facepalmed, but he was still amused, as evident by the smile on his face. I look at Hie in surprise before pulling him in for a hug. "thanks, Ill always look at this when I feel down alright" Junior was caught off guard but nevertheless rolled with it. "I know you will"

With that, I said my goodbye to Junior and went on my way to the docks to wait as I always have for the past 21 years.

 **Man, that was long chapter and I have to say that my right shoulder is hurting from not moving it.**

 **So as you can see Redwood is not the goody-two-shoes as you thought he was and has done some bad things in his youth, but grow out of it somewhat later on in his life.**

 **I feel this will be conflicting for him later on in the story as old friends become enemies.**

 **Thus in the next chapter, Redwood and Ozpin will have their talk and the story will continue as planned.**

 **I hope that whether you are a guest or a fellow writer to leave a review as it always helps with the story.**

 **sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**


	7. Dance Dance Conversation

**Dance Dance Conversation**

It was Late at night, with was boring to the guards that are stationed at the CCT. While you would think that this was because they were not having fun, it's mostly the fact they did not yet have a chance to do their job. So in the meantime, we will look to a pair of guards at the front gate. One was a member of the new Beacon Security Force or BSF that was recently employed by Headmaster Redwood, The other was from the Atlas military that was brought over to provide security for Vale during the Vytal Festival. So you can already tell that both groups disliked each other, hell they got into a small scuffle on the first day they meet. But with Grimm and the White Fang causing trouble as well as the fact that The Red Caliber organization have been seen fighting pretty much everyone for an unknown reason. Well, It kinda hard to not work together when it helps the innocent stay safe.

One of the Guards, Ruff Garnet, was not only bored out of his mind as of now and would prefer to be having fun with the rest of the school staff. But he was also trying to avoid eye contact with the Atlesian Guard, Eisenspäne, who was also doing the same. After a while, the Ruff Garnet felt the need to speak. " Age 21, Height 5'9, Bust size B cup, Eye color Amber, Skin complexion Pale White, Waist 37.5, Arm length 2'5, leg length 3 feet, Wight 63 kg"Eisenspäne Looked over in surprise "what the hell was that?" He asked. Garnet was just as confused, if not a little embarrassed, as to why he said that out loud. But he felt that the Atlesian needed an answer as to why. Raising a hand to scratch the back of his neck he spoke up "well... that was my semblance acting up again" Eisenspäne even more confused now than he was before "what do you mean by that?" he asked the man who looked thoroughly embarrassed. Granet chuckles softly putting on a weak smile "well my semblance allows me to find out the exact age, weight, gender, hair and skin colour as well as measurements of those I'm looking at" he said before looking down in shame "but at times when an attractive woman comes around, I just say those things out loud".

Eisenspäne was very creeped out by that " why would you have a semblance like that !" he said loudly. His only response was "I had a stressful life when I was younger" after a few awkward moments Garnet decided to change the subject "so, hows your love life?" Eisenspäne just spun quickly to the left, looked at him funny and said "what do you say! "to save face Garnet quickly said, "I said hows your stay at the army" the Atlesian just faced palmed. as they did this they heard music and a smashing sound from inside the CCT. " um, should we check on that" Eisenspäne said wanting to do something else. Ruff looked at the building "no, but I think you and my buddies are having a party of there own in there." Eisenspäne looked surprised at that "you have parties," Ruff just nodded "on duty, without consequence?" Garnet just shrugged "well hell yeah we do, as long as we do our job ... don't you get to do so?"

The Atlesian was oddly silent. Garnet eyes widened at this "you mean to tell me, that you are not allowed to have fun?" Eisenspäne was taken back by this accusation "No... yes... at least not on duty that is" he said with a frown "We are soldiers, thus we must always be on guard" he then said much more quietly "no matter how bored or stressed we get". Garnet could see that his new companion was rethinking his job, so he elaborated more on his own"Well have no fear, ever since Redwood hired us to be part of his new security force crime has been reduced by quite a lot"He said to the Atlesian", but that does not mean that we just sit around and do nothing, hell on the first day of the first day of the school year some kids caused a loud but harmless Dust explosion" a tired expression then appeared on his face "the paperwork was a pain to write though". Eisenspäne thought about what he just heard and see at this Academy, on one hand, everyone here seemed to be wild and undisciplined when he first got this place. But after fighting with them against Grimm, wight fang, Red Caliber. He can't help but feel that a hole in him was filled during his stay.

Looking back on it, he can safely say that his vist, no matter insane it has been, was not regrettable whatsoever. "well, that just made my day, thanks" Garnet just bowed "you welcome," he said with a bright smile "now let's" "Hay!" they both looked forward to seeing one of the stundents, more specifically, the leader of team Rwby. "um, what are you doing over, shouldn't you be at the dance party?" Eisenspäne asked the young huntress. Ruby, however, was slightly distressed " I come over because I can too warn you that someone looked like they were up to no good and that I last saw them moving over here!" both guard just looked at each other and then back at her " Um, I'm sorry to say but no one has gotten based us" Eisenspäne explained "Yeah, can you at least tell us what this person looked like, we will then keep a lookout for them?" Garnet said to ruby. She took on a thoughtful expression "well I'm pretty sure she had black hair and" Garnet then abruptly interrupted her "wait, did she have amber eyes?" Ruby was surprised by the question but answered "Um, yeah she did, how did you know"

It was at that moment an explosion could be heard from inside of the Building behind them. Eisenspäne looked to Garnet with an angry expression "this is why we should look around and pay attention to our surroundings instead of a having a conversation" he said sternly "because stuff like this happens" Garnet face palmed hard and groaned "let's just go and apprehend the Intruder and talk later alright" So with that, all three ran as fast as they can to catch the intruder before it was too late.

* * *

 **SO you may ask what this is and why its here.  
**

 **Well I needed to get this out of my mind so I can focus on the threed chapter as of now.**

 **Also The Red Calibre organization is an idea me and my friend David thought up, mostly David as he is doing the art and equipment side of things while I do the story.**

 **When we have that done you will see a chapter on them.**

 **Thanks for your continued support and please leave a review.**

 **PS. yes,I did some Serious math to find Cinder Falls measurements for this... I regret nothing!**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**


	8. Chapter 3

**Play Clockwork Castle Music Box Tune**

This is it, the docks, they smell like dead fish but its the first place that I saw when I got here all those years ago. To step off that ship full of many people that I did not recognize from all over the kingdom I came from, to say the least, was not my biggest concern. I was to stay in Vale until my Parents came back from home. While I did so I meet Juinor and we became quick friends. Soon after that, we meet with roman and the Tro of Adventure was formed, named after the fact that every time we did something for fun it ended up being a wild ride of avoiding cops, hunters, Grimm, the mafia, gangsters, criminals, and at one point having a run in with Red Caliber. Our youth was the stuff of urban legends and with the addition of Neo into our group, we named our selves team RNJR or "Ranger" as a joke on team names for huntsmen.

But after Junoir told me that someone had found out I was a Wall... I had to leave in order to keep my friend's safe form whoever was after me. Ever since then I felt that part of me died back then, I had to say goodbye to my old life, all the things I loved and most importantly. The innocence of youth, that pice that made me, well, me. Over the Years I have become increasingly more cynical and aggressive to those around me. Hell even when I visited my friend Junoir, he would give me an odd look whenever I go ham on some guys that thought that they could get away with insulting me. In my attempt to get away from it all I have pushed and locked away the part of me that wanted to have fun, only in my time alone can I feel like myself, and even then that gets thrown out the window if others are around.

Looking out towards the ocean I can't help but feel it would be better if I just take a boat out to the middle of the sea and just sink to the bottom and sleep, taking my family's secret with me and do everyone a favor. Mabey I can finally get this target that is my life off my back! Actually... that's not a bad idea. Come to think of it, Its the best ides I've had in a long time. Not only will people stop looking for me, but my friends will also be safe, the amulet will be gone form the world stage forever and... ill finally be with my parents.

With this in mind, I place my weapon down on the floor of the pier, I won't need it for what I will do next, and look for a boat that I can take for my adventure out to sea. In my search, I find a large but Hardy vessel. As I Get on I can't help but smile at the fact that there is no need for a key to use it. Before I start it I pull out the picture of me and my friends one last time. To see us with that car and how carefree my life was, it makes my eyes water. Placing the photo bake into my pocket I get ready to set sail.

Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school that trains new Huntsmen and Huntress to fight the Grimm that threaten to Destroy us all. The fact that he's here is an odd one as I'm sure that I was alone. Looking back at me he walks closer to me as takes a sip of his mug, the aroma of tea hits at it contents. " But I assume you already know this, Redwood Wall" with the way he said that I guess he already knows what I plan to do. " Why are you here Ozpin," I ask in a tone that shows that I dislike his presence here " Don't you have a school to run, it not like I need saving," I said to him while waving my hand around for no particular reason. Ozpin's face betrays nothing as he shakes his head "If you wont to know I was just taking a stroll around Vale to thinking of who to give a soon to open position at Beacon when I saw you taking a boat that was not yours out to sea" he then looks at me more directly "and I couldn't help but feel that you do need saving and as a Huntsmen It is my duty to do so" yep, he know's. I stare at the Professor and reply with "and what makes you think that" I said wanting to end this conversation. His face takes on sad look "Because I can tell when someone is willing to die" I feel my heart stop at those words Holding my ground I say " So what if I have a death wish" I exclaim loudly " I have made my choice on the matter and I can say without a doubt won't regret it in the end" I then chuckled softly, and show Ozpin a relieved look "besides, It's better for everyone If I'm gone"

As I close my eyes to take a breath I reopen them only to see Ozpin Right in front of me on the Boat. He leaned in to see my eyes and said " you wont to die, don't you" he said plainly "you feel as if this will solve your problem" I start to struggle to hold in my emotions to keep them in check " you want to help others but feel as if you don't have the power to even make a difference" I then grind my teeth "stop it" I say. But he continues " no matter what you do or how much you try to hide the world just keeps trying to take you away" I start to stand up from my seat " Stop it," I say loader this time feeling rage build up within me " and so you came here to End it all and finally get rid of your self" In a rage I grab Ozpin by his shirt and hold him off the ground with deadly intent. But I soon just drop him down and look at my hands, they were shaking uncontrollably. "Ozpin," I said to the man that was currently picking hem self off the floor "I can tell that you want me to do something for you, so tell me what. do. you. want."

Ozpin dusted himself off a little before saying "Before now I have always thought of making you a student or teacher at Beacon," I narrowed my eyes and was about to decline his offer when he said " So how would you like to take my position as Headmaster" and just like that, my words died in my throat. Ozpin smiled at my bewildered look " I can tell that you need a more extensive explanation" I just nodded as that was the only response that I could give him. See as he has got my full attention now he explains to me that he was stepping down as Headmaster because he felt that the school needed fresh blood and someone with a different idea on how to run things. He also said that this would give me a certain amount of immunity and leeway with how I do things. Not only that, but it means I can finally get Ironwood to stop trying to get me to work for him.

This all felt, oddly convenient given what I was planning to do earlier but thinking about It now, this is probably the better option. So For the first time in what felt like ages, I gave the brights smile I could do. My aura also flare as my feeling filled the are around us as I put my hand on his shoulder "I'll give it to you Ozpin, you sure know how to brighten one's day " I siad to him, walking off the boat and looking out towards the ocean "I have waited for the day that they come back, They didn't get say goodbye and neither did I," Ozpin know what I was taliking about but not were I was going with it "I made a promise to them that I'll keep our family's secret safe, So if that means being the Headmaster of a school to train hormonal teenagers who may or may not cause me to go completely insane... Then I will do it" I then took on more serious look that was pointed towards Ozpin "But don't think for a second that I trust you any more than I already do" Ozpin looked as if was going to say something, but instead said " I would not have it any other way"

 **End Music**

* * *

 **Well, that got a little dark there at the beginning.**

 **So that end another Chapter of Wild Headmaster, from here on out things are going to get crazy as Redwood will go all out with all the ideas that he has swimming around in his head.**

 **Suffice to say, the staff at Beacon will be scratching their heads at how insane things will get once he gets settled in.**

 **I'll just give a small sample of how much crack is going to be introduced later on.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**

* * *

"1000 applicants!" was all that Redwood could say out loud. Standing next to him was the other professors who had very reactions. Port was staring in complete shock at the number of people that were here for the job so much that his eyebrows had risen to reveal his eyes for the first time in a long time. Professor Oobleck was looking back and forth between his thermos and the crowd wondering if someone slipped something into his coffee. Professor Peach was frightened at how many people came over to the school and worst of all. Glynda looked as if she was going to kill someone if her face was anything to go by. Redwood himself was just looking at the crowd and thinking _" holy s**t, maybe I should not have made the recruitment posters so... patriotic."_ When he asked his friends to spread the word that he was recruiting a security Force for Beacon and by extension Vale, he should have told them not to tell _Everyone_ about it. Like seriously they're barely able to fit in Beacon as it is and more are still coming! Already he saw a few gangsters, retired Hunters, Homeless People and... was that a Deathclaw! Holy crap that is an honest-to-god Deathclaw that was here to join as a security guard.

Am I dreaming right now? I need to test this by seeing if I feel pain. To do this I look to Glynda and ask "Um can you hit" and before I could finish the question I felt my face hitting the concrete. Seeing as I was groaning in pain this showed me that yes indeed I was not dreaming and this was happening for real. I feel as if this is just the beginning of the insanity that is my life.


	9. Chapter 4 The Great Escape

Where the hell is Roman? He should be here by now with the snacks we asked for him to bring. We're not really that hidden right now so if anyone sees us we can say our lives goodbye. I still don't know why I'm with these kinds of people, oh well at least it's fun being friends with these guys, and its good training as well. Pretty soon I'm going to sign up for single so I can become a Huntsman. That way I can get a little more freedom in my life, granted everyone's going to look at me funny and try to get me on their side when they find out I'm part of the Wall family. But I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, for now, ill just wait for-"Get the car started!" What? Oh, there's Torchwick, I met him 2 years after coming to vale. He was an attention seeker, always taking every opportunity to look his best on camera, but that did not mean he was stupid and vain. It was his plan that got us this car we have in the first place after all, and it's not like the blood of a thief flows in his veins.

That was until I saw a s**t ton of cops came from behind the corner right on his tail who did not look particularly happy or friendly. I would normally have just stared at a scene like this as it looked quite comical. But seeing as we were going to get screwed over by the law in a few moments, it was probably better to ask questions later and tell the others to get the car running. So running with all my might I soon came to a stop as the rest of my friends looked at me oddly. Junior was about to ask me something as he raised an eyebrow but I interrupted him "No time get the car started" I said taking on a serious look "we have been compromised." Junior had a dumbstruck face and looked at Neo to see that she was clearly excited with what was happening I could tell annoyed him to no end. But that was not my biggest concern right now. What was on my list of concerns was the fact that Roman had an army of cops coming after him.

When he got near us I grabbed him by his shirt and throw them into the car before I went in. "start the car!" I did not need to tell Hei twice as he put the pedal to the metal, and just in time to as I can hear the angry shouting of the officers behind us. Once the car got moving I turned to Roman, who was trying his best turtle impression, and looked at him shouted "Roman, why the hell did you think that robbing a grocery store was a good idea, we already stole this car!?" Torchwick recoiled from that and said sheepishly "I don't know it all just happened so fast, one moment I was getting us snacks then the next I was robbing the place" Neo was waving her hand to get our attention will pointing at something. I stopped to look at what Neo was making a fuss about and my jaw dropped when I saw what had to be the entire Vale Police Department.

"This is the Vale Police Department, Stop the car and had over the one named Roman Torchwick!" We all just glared at Roman with a look that said 'really, you gave them your name' He just smiled nervously "well, how else was I going to get the food you asked for" he said like we were not being chased by the cops "I mean, I do it all the time" Junior just growled and I just said "well guess there no helping now that were are most likely wanted by the law" Neo pumped her fist in the air in a weird sense of satisfaction. As to be expected Junior would definitely not happy with what was going on right now and had to express his displeasure "You guys are going to be... THE END OF ME YOU KNOW THAT! " Just as he said that we had to duck our heads down as the police started to shoot at us!

I was both quite shocked and angry that the officers were firing at us. Then again they are underfunded so they most likely were aiming at our tires. That still does not justify them for shooting at us but I'll take it over the fact they may or may not be trigger happy. Neo, whos smile had been wiped off and replaced with a grim expression by the fact that were under fire, tried to push the turbo boost to get us farther away from the cops that were ever so slowly gaining on us. "Neo please don' touch that, we need to save it for later if things get hairy!" Junior said because while we were being shot at, at least there are no "Oh s**t, Redwood, hope that you're still good with that Axe of yours because we got a bullhead incoming" I looked over and cursed under my breath as I saw that this day just got worse.

Most likely a team of huntsmen if the emblem on the side of the craft is anything's to go by, so here hoping that I'm still a god with my aim. Pulling out my arquebus I soon remembered that I didn't have any rounds on me. So I turn to Neo and ask her if she had any, she then pulled one out of her pocket and gladly handed it to me. Taking the round I could see that it was a 30mm and smiled evilly, now this should do the trick. I loaded the round into the into the barrel and took aim at the bullhead, specifically the thrusters that were holding the thing up. They must have finally noticed that I was taking aim at them because the next moment I was getting concentrated fire from the police! The shots missed obviously but I had to do this fast or else I'm going to get turned into Swiss cheese.

The result, much better than anticipated I must say. Once I shot the craft the left wing broke off, causing it to fall down on to a few patrol vehicles stopping most of them but more were still coming. I just looked at what I did with a shocked expression because on one hand, that was awesome, the other. Well, they should be all right there are used to this kind of thing and OH S**T. When I was not looking it seemed that one of the Huntsmen was somehow able to catch up to us and hit me across the head with a tennis as they got this far I decided that it was enough was enough and readied myself for a fight. I was at a disadvantage I know, he has more training and skill, but I have raw muscle and a very good trick up my sleeve when things get ugly. More specifically the amulet that's hanging around my neck.

After the huntsman hit my head I swung my axe at him trying my best not to hit my buddies. But I was a bit slow with my swing and he jumped out of the way onto the other patrol cars that had finally caught up with us. Not wanting to be outdone by a huntsman that was probably only 3 years older than me. Ain't no age Gap going to stop me from beating the crap out of so I jumped at him, screaming of course, with my axe to cut him along his side. The huntsmen saw it come and blocked my strike with his racket, though I could see he was strained a little as I'm much stronger than him. But it was still a bad choice on my part to attack as it seemed that the racket was able to conduct Dust somehow and blew some in my face.

More specifically some electric dust which made me feel very tingly, nonetheless I still continued my assault and for every strike I sent at him he blocked expertly. Bear in mind that this was all happening while we were fighting on top of police cars while my friends were trying desperately not to get shot or fight off any cop that got lucky and tried to climb in the car. Roman and Neo we're doing most the work as they actually had weapons, one wielding a cane and the other with an umbrella respectively. Junior was mostly trying to not crash into anything right now which will more than likely end our little charade right here and get us thrown into the slammer.

Soon, however, I was running low on Aura, but luckily for me, my opponent was too but was much better at handling it than I could and it was clearly showing as well as I soon found myself slowly losing the advantage. Working on that notion I stopped trying to hit him as that was getting me nowhere so I instead tried to grapple him. He definitely did not see that one coming and I tackled him into a car windshield. The guy driving the car went into a panic and I soon found myself having to jump off back into ours in order to not get trapped on the road. My landing was less than Idle, I nearly crushed Neo under me as she got out of the way. She kicked me in the shin after I got up and sat down for my mistake. Let me tell you that despite the fact she's much shorter than me and somewhat weaker those small kicks of hers still hurt like hell.

So as I nursed my pained shin Roman started to fire off explosive flares at the oncoming hoard of patrol cars with melodic cudgel, luckily for us he avoided trying to hit them directly and cause us be put on the wanted list. But seeing as we had already wounded a huntsman, caused property damage and wounded many officers of the law that doesn't really matter anymore now does it. Neo had at this point pulled the blade out of her umbrella, we all knew this meant she had enough of this and was ready to commit murder just to end this little charade. Junior was starting to get road rage and I was getting very pissed off. Hell, I was even thinking about killing one of them just to get them to back off. And if you have known me for long enough you know that I don't like killing others. But this time I was willing to make an exception just to get us out of the situation.

Just as I was loading a round into my weapon Roman saw what was in front of us " Guy's!" he said with a sense of dread "We have a roadblock ahead of us" I growled in frustration, just what we needed, another obstacle we have to get past. So I turned around ready to blast a hole right through the blockade when my reason convinced me not to do so. We need to not kill anyone if we were to even have a chance of escaping out of this with even a sliver of freedom. I knew this and so did everyone else, but that did not mean we where gonna go down without a fight. As we got closer to the police blockade Junior saw that we still had the turbo boost and coupled with his Newfound road rage donned a wicked smile that sent chills down my spine when I saw it.

"Junior..." I said with great concerned as he normally does not look or act like this "what are you thinking?" He looked at me with that smile of his "You should all hold on to something, becomes we are going to have to jump this one!" We all then held on for dear life, Neo stabbed her blade into the car while Roman and I grabbed the sides as hard as we could. "Neo, when I say Red you press the turbo button all right" Neo blinked at Junior and then got a wicked smile of her own. Trochwick was slightly unnerved at her while I was holding my amulet and prayed the gods that we would get out of this.

I could see that he was going to cut it close and just had say something to calm myself down. "Guys, If we Die, I just wanted you to know that" "REDWOOD CAN YOU SHUT UP IM TRY TO!" And no sooner then he said the first part of my name did Neo wasted no time in pressing the button and we were sent flying. We all screamed as we 're thrown flying through the air, minus Neo of course for she was having the time of her life, right over the police blockade, over a building then right onto the other side of the block.

"Oh shit!" I shouted as I looked around. Where was Junior, Roman, Neo?... Oh, that was just a dream, wasn't it? Well, I guess that having a photo to commemorate such an event does things to you in your sleep. Damn it all what time is it, crap. I have no time to lose then I have to get dressed fast cuz I have to get to Beacon, I can't be late on the first day you know it'll be bad for my reputation. And so ends my life of self-imposed solitude, now start the life of Redwood wall Headmaster of Beacon Academy! It would be too much for me to pray for no school, hahaha... because I'm the one who's going to be bringing the insanity and there's no one who can stop me from changing the world in my image!

"Hope that you will behave yourself or get comfortable in your new position as Headmaster Mr. Wall" I just stared at the one they call Glynda Goodwitch. She was a fine looking woman that looked both breathtaking and professional at the same time. From that one sentence alone I could tell that she was a no-nonsense person. She also seems to be slightly irritated with my presence her aura was any indication. That and her weapon of choice is a riding crop that was in her hand looked ready to hit anyone that tried anything funny. You know what... I'm completely fine with this, It's not like she would use it on me. So getting over my initial confusion I smiled back at her and said "don't worry I'm pretty sure I can handle it just fine"

This year may just be the best that I have had in my life. And maybe, just maybe, my past won't come back and bite me in the ass. Like whats the worst that can happen at this point.

* * *

 **Oh boy that took some time to** **type.**

 **This has got to be the longest chapter I've ever written.**

 **Sorry for the delay, I've been working on other stuff so this took some time to get done.**

 **And so ill leave a little cliff hanger at the end as a gift.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**

* * *

Well, what a nice morning it was on this wonderful day. Not much to it other than that really, I still have to deal with all the paperwork that comes with the new staff we have now after the initial recruitment and slight freak out of so many coming over for the job. And don't get me started on the deathclaw as that was a pain to get sorted out. But I'm pretty sure I can handle it no problem at all because ,surprisingly, being headmaster is not really that hard. Just get things in order, try to figure out what you have, make a schedule and it pretty much does itself. Of course, it's more complicated than that but I'm not really going to go into that now am I. Oh well you look at that Glynda has come to visit, I wonder what she has for me today. Why the hell do I suddenly feel a massive amount of dread all of a sudden?

Glynda looked up from her scroll at me with a look of genuine confusion that made me even more nervous than I already was. "Redwood," she asked me "yes Glynda what the matter you seem to be out of your comfort zone for some reason" I raised my glass of water to take a drink out of it as it got very hot here all of a sudden. Glynda opened her mouth to speak before she just shook her head and said something under her breath that I could not hear.

She then looked at me with a straight face and said: "have you ever had sex before?" That right there broke me okay and I soon found myself nearly choking on my water. As I gathered myself so I could breathe properly again she just pinches the bridge of her nose "I knew I should not have asked" I could hear that one and after get a hold of myself again I just stared at her and shouted, "Why the hell would you ask me something like that!" I mean what the heck, you don't just walk up to someone and ask them for that kind of information. Glynda for her part just asked me to answer the question. Well, if I don't tell her she's just going to keep asking until I give in, so you know what f*** it I'm telling her.

"Yes I have, and I can guarantee that you don't want to know how it happened" She gave me an even more of a confused look that told me to tell her anyway. I just groaned in defeat knowing there's no way out this question no matter what I said. "I got drunk when I was 14," Glynda's jaw dropped the moment I said that "why would you?" " Do you want me to answer your question or Judo kick you out the window!" She did not expect that kind of reaction from me, but come on this is a very sensitive topic for me to talk about. Up until now no one else even knew of this so it was a first for me alright so give me a break. after calling myself now and I continued on.

"Okay so where was I, oh right why I was drinking at the age of 14!" Glynda's eye twitched at that but she continues to pay attention. She came this far and she was not going to back down, even if it means sitting through a very awkward conversation. "Even back then I was tall and looking like your were 20 did not help ether" "So after a series of events that I will not talk about right now or hopefully ever I decided that maybe trying alcohol for the first time I might help" and then I looked at her with a very uncomfortable expression on my face "and oh boy was I wrong because somehow I had drunk so much I got myself completely wasted in less than 10 minutes" At this point, Glynda was just accepting that my early life was just as insane as I am now, but the fun had yet to end.

"I don't really remember what exactly happened but from what I can recall was that a young green haired girl with, I think red eyes asked me what was wrong then one thing led to another and I woke up in bed with her" I shivered at the memory of that night "suffice to say the only reasonable thing I could think of was to grab all my stuff and jump out the nearest window while screaming internally the entire time" I closed my eyes in shame "ever since that day I swore to myself that I would never drink alcohol again as long as I live" I opened my eye again and this time she looked even more nervous than before. "well I see why you would not want to talk about that" Now that was an understatement "but..."

Um, what is she going to say next, I'm already not in the most stable mood right now. "you see, I was checking If you had any family with the DNA sample you gave to us," Well yes I had family, emphasis on had mind you so where the hell was she going with this? " and the reason I asked you that question was because I found something in the hospital records of one of the outlying Cities," No "It seams that 17 years ago" no this can be happening " a child was born to one Sustrai, no other name than that." please I can't take any more of this it was only one time I cant have possibly " And It seems that you are indeed the father Redwood Wall, congratulations?" Did I hear glass breaking? Because I'm pretty sure I heard glass breaking after that, what the hell! 17 years and I never even knew that I had a kid, like f**k.

I spent all that time out there and not even once did I think to check back and see If that girl was all right. I generally feel like a complete a****** now for not even having the thought come to my mind. Wait, I need to calm down, maybe Glnyda made a mistake. "are you sure that this is correct?" I asked with the hope that I was correct in my assumption. All that she did was give me a nod. And so it was at that moment I allow myself to slump and sink into my chair thinking about everything that led up to this point. One one hand I have a kid, on the other that child doesn't even know who I am and most likely hates me. Well, I was never one to give up because of a single problem that was thrown my way so... yay?


	10. Chapter 5 Meeting the Students

Coco and her team were in awe and slight confusion at the sight that lay before them. After it was announced that Professor Ozpin will be stepping down for being headmaster the entire school was in incomplete hysteria and most of the students said their goodbyes, but a big question still remained unanswered for a while. Who was going to be the new Headmaster? At first, everyone assumed it was going to be Ozpins secretary Glynda Goodwitch, but we people asked her about she just sighed and rubbed her temples while saying 'you will know who it is we you see him'. Now that got everyone wondering who the next Headmaster would be if he, yes he's a guy, was not only give the professor a headache but can still be tolerated by the stern teacher. Coco her self-decided she needed to get to the bottom of this and pretty much dragged her entire team to go find the new and surprisingly elusive Headmaster. After asking around and finding an apparent friend of his that worked at a club they had at long last finally found him.

"what the hell am I looking at, not that I'm complaining but..." "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU, KIDS, EVEN OUT HERE!?" Apparently, their new Headmaster turned out to be a guy that lived out alone in the middle of the wilderness. Not that that's bad or anything, Coco can tell that the guy could probably strangle Bringle to death if he wanted to just by looking at his...surprisingly defined muscle mass, like holy crap this guy must have been wrestling Grimm, never skipping leg day, eat Ludacris amounts of protein, and doing very hard labor for his entire life to get like that, almost like a slightly more buff yatsuhashi.. And there lays the issue, they found the guy after he took a bath in the river. Now before you let your mind wonder he had already put on his pants and was putting on his shirt when we fond him.

"Okay...let me guess, you are all hunters in training and pretty much-interrogated everyone in Vale just to find me because you are wondering who the next Headmaster of Beacon was"Now that caught us off guard. "how did you.." Coco tried to speak but the man was not having it as he picked up his axe and pointed it at them. "No, you don't have the luxury of talking right now" as he said that a flash was seen and everyone looked over to velvet who only now realized that taking a picture of the headmaster as he was shirtless was probably not the best idea.

Coco looked over at the now embarrassed velvet with a smile "You know it's not nice to take a picture of someone without aski" velvet then moved over to coco and covered her mouth "please don't finish that thought coco..." there was an awkward pause after that and no one really knew how to continue the conversation. Finally, the wild man coughed into his hand to get everyone's attention. "so...what do you want to know about me your still here?" the headmaster said as he put on his shirt, much to the relief of team cfvy. Fox, who was the first to protest against their leader form looking for this man, decided that it wouldn't hurt to ask one question. They did go on a long and time-consuming journey to look for the new headmaster for that exact reason after all.

"well, what is your name?" the wild man blinked for seconds before laughing out loud. "Oh boy, I'm sorry for not introducing myself earlier," he said with a warm smile "but was taken surprised by you kids at a rather uncomfortable time," both coco and velvets faces went a little red once they realized how close they had all been to seeing him without his pants. Let's just say they repressed that particular mental image very quickly indeed. "Now though, seeing as we have all calmed down, I feel its safe tell you my name...Redwood Wall the master of crafting, construction and most of all, absolute insanity!" the aforementioned man shouted with a large and maniacal grin.

There a long and slightly uncomfortable silence that was only being broken by the sound of crickets. Redwood, seeing as he may have weirded out his students, just frowned with an irritated look at how he accidentally showed his more 'evil' persona. Better to leave his past buried and locked away somewhere in the middle of the desert than it is to have it shown to everyone, his best friends are criminals for gods sake he does not need any more problems latter on. So to salvage the situation as best he could redwood took on a more sheepish look and scratched the back of his neck. "yeah sorry about that, I got a bit too into it at the end there" Redwood said to team cfvy. "I won't lie to you I'm most likely going to make your next year at beacon one to be forever remembered for the rest of your lives, so why not take a walk with me over to beacon and talk there...sound good?"

Before anyone could even say anything they all heard a loud roar from nearby. "everyone I think we're all going to have company soon!" yatsuhashi said pulling out his greatsword. Once he did this the rest of team cfvy pulled out there weapons at the same time, except for velvet oddly enough who instead opted to fight hand to hand. Redwood for his part just held his axe by his side while placing his family heirloom along his neck, deciding to see how well his new students fight. "this should be good" he thought with a smile. And so he looked at the weapons that these Huntsmen and huntresses wielded.

Coco had pulled out a hand bag which made him raising eyebrow in anticipation. Redwood was not disappointed as the handbag transforms into a Gatling gun. Next was Fox who activated his two wrist-mounted curved blades that also had a firing mechanism. "of course it's a gun because every weapon in this world needs to be a gun" The wild headmaster thought and in all honesty it would be kind of sad to see a guy who did not have a weapon that double as gun. For only a bumbling idiot would not have thought of having a ranged weapon on him. Then there was Velvet, while not wielding a weapon at the moment he at the very least knew it had something to do with that camera hers.

And so as the roaring started to sound closer to their location, redwood wondered if the Huntsman even needed his help. He'll just have to wait and see, besides, it's not like it's going to be a legendary Grimm or anything of the like. This kind of thinking immediately went down the drain once a... thing came out of the forest brush. It was a Grimm alright "Okay what the actual F**k is that!?" Coco shouted in complete surprise and slight disgust. To give you an idea of what the Grimm seemed like picture an Ursa, got that? Well now picture an Ursa Major, still don't think that's cause for alarm? Well take that and make it hairless with more armor on its body than is necessary while also looking like it had some kind of skin disease.

Well then...it seems that Redwood would have to get involved now, wouldn't he? And so he held his axe with both hands and gave a gave a practice swing get himself ready for the inevitable showdown. At the moment the Grimm itself could be seen being extremely cautious in this situation, being outnumbered 5 to one was a numerical disadvantage after all. However, it was not like most Grimm, oh no this particular offshoot of Ursa was 150 years old. This not only made it very powerful physically but mentally as well. It could tell that while the 4 humans that we closest to it were a problem, it was the axe-wielding elder that what made it feel uneasy. For whatever reason, that human isn't really reacting much to me other than a look of mild surprised.

This could be for many different reasons but there are two main ones for it to consider, either the elder was confident in its ability to defeat it, which was likely as the beast could not feel any arrogance from the man. Or, it had something to do with the odd necklace on around his neck. The Ursa growled at redwood and stared at the artifact that the Grimm could clearly feel resonate with great power that, while somewhat faded, could potentially turn the tide of any battle in the wearer's favor. Redwood was wondering why the deformed Ursa was looking at him, it soon became clear to him as to why when he followed the particular angle the Grimm's eyes were aimed at. Seeing as he has yet to tell anyone other than his friends about the amulet Redwood quickly put the amulet back under his shirt and hoped that team cfvy did not notice him do so.

This little action caught the attention of velvet, but she decided that was not important as of now and turned her attention back to the large Grimm that looked ready to maule them. After a tense standoff, the ancient Beast moved into The Fray was surprising speed despite its large size and swiped a paw towards Fox. Fortunately for the Huntsman in training, he was not caught off guard by the attack and swiftly dodged it by bending backward as the Paw went over him. Once it passed over Fox retaliated with quick slashing with his blade that, much the shock of team cfvy, did very little damage if none at all.

Seeing as the attack did little to it overall, the Grimm attacked with much more aggression than before intent on taking fox out of the fight quickly so that he can focus on the rest of the pests in its territory. The rest of team cfvy could see that fox was losing the upper hand which let to coco tell velvet and yatsuhashi to flank the beast will she provide covering fire. The Grimm was just about done with Fox as it slammed him into a tree, knocking him out cold. As this happened it felt something hit the back of its head and, almost comically if the situation wasn't so dire, slowly turned around to look at velvet who only now realized that it probably wasn't the best idea to get this close to such a powerful monster. But before it could get its revenge it started to feel a large amount of pain coming from behind it, like hundreds of needles pricking it back.

Redwood watched this from afar and thought it was kind of entertaining and sad at the same time. While this display undoubtedly shows that team cfvy skill in not only in combat but also in tactical skill and teamwork. However, like with every plan, things fall apart fairly quickly when they face the strong enough opponent that could just power through scenarios like this. As the wild man was thinking about this yatsuhashi fell on his back right next to him, groaning all the while in pain. Looking back at the last two students he already tell they are getting rekt.

Coco had run out of ammo at this point and resorted to using the Gatling gun as a club which combined not only with how heavy it was but also her amazing strength, so started to actually turn the tide of battle against the hairless Ursa. Unfortunately for Coco, it seems that the Demonic bear had a back-up plan, also known as the body slam. While ball she escaped her fate of being turned into a pancake coco could not react in time for the immediate punch to the face. This broke her sunglasses which made her very pissed "these shades costed me 800 lien..." she said which, from what I could clearly see was a killer aura starting to surround her "You are going to die!". The Grimm was confused at first before suddenly being brought back the current situation via having a punch to the gut which actually cracked its bone armor!

While it was still reeling from this attack velvet blindsided the beast with a kick to the legs, knocking it onto the floor. Which is usually where a Battle like this would end. But it seemed that fate had different ideas this time around. With almost unnatural Grace it was able to pick itself off the ground and roundhouse kick both Coco and Velvet so that they could took their places near the ground in front of Redwood. The Headmaster had a look of absolute surprise on his face as he looked up at the Grimm that was quite beat up at this point. Then back towards rest of team cfvy who are all growing and pain. The Ursa, despite taking substantial damage, had gained a smug grin on its face, looking as if victory was at hand for the monster.

Play I'm the One (feat. Casey Lee Williams) by Jeff Williams with Lyrics

That won't do for our resident potential madman. "we then..." Redwood said out loud at his downed students before looking back at the Grimm with a serious look "It looks like I need to enter the fray" And so he twisted his axe back around so that the barrel was pointed towards the Grimm. The Beast could tell what the Headmaster was doing and held up its arms in front of it to block the incoming shot. The sound that resonated from his gun was loud enough to pop one's eardrums and had Redwood not been in a kneeling position he would have been sent flying from the recoil alone. The shot that was fired from the arquebus was designed for maximum damage against, well, pretty much anything. The round was a .700 Nitro Express cartridge after all. This completely shattered the Grimm's arms making it roar in rage and pain. Redwood a had a cheeky smile on his face when he saw the how effective the attack was, that was until he realized that there was a large Ursa charging at him that was only seeing red as of now and was hell-bent on shredding him to pieces.

That made him dodge out of the way of the charging Ursa while at the same time cutting across its back with his axe. This just pissed it off even more than before, so the beast once more did a roundhouse kick. Sadly for the Grimm though this attack was much more clumsy due to the fact that its arms are shattered which allowed Redwood to dodge under the kick without much effort. This opened up the Grimm for a chain of vicious hacking by the headmaster weapon that chipped away at the beast's armor. The Usra roared in rage and head-butted Redwood after he had landed back on the ground and thus was dazed living him open for a kick to the chest sending him right through a tree.

Redwood Wall would not be outdone however and so landed on his feet and charged out to hack down the Beast with shocking speed. Once the axe had embedded itself into the Grimm's side he pushed hard on the lower half of his weapon to force it out of its body. In doing so he freed his axe up for another devastating chop to the beast's left shoulder. The headmaster continues this pattern as he dodged left and right as Redwood kept hacking away at the beast, breaking bones and tearing chunks of flesh from the Grimm's body, slowing it down even more than before.

The beast had enough of this and so it forces all of the pain and anguish that I can find in the surrounding area to heal its arms. This move caught Redwood by surprise and made him say "I call bulls**t on tha, agh!' He could not finish what he was going to say before being grabbed and thrown to the ground while also getting stepped on. The headmaster could feel the air slowly but surely being pushed out of his lungs. He needed to act quickly and his options were limited without his axe. Thinking quickly he moves a good amount of his aura into his fist and punched the kneecap of the Grimm, shattering it in the process. The Ursa was not ready for that and lost its balance immediately allowing redwood to barely get out from under its foot.

Once out of the way the headmaster grabbed his axe and loaded another round before charging the now rebalanced Grimm. What happened next could only have been done by a madman. He ran headfirst into the Grimm giving it the same kind of head-butting that he was given earlier, enhanced with aura for extra killing power. Having quite successfully knocked the wind out of it he then swung his axe towards its head and completely destroyed the bone mask on its face. This was now the end for the beast as while it was screeching in pain Redwood turned his weapon around so that the barrel pointed right into its mouth and pulled the trigger, ending it in a shower of bone fragments and blood.

The wild headmaster was victorious, but he was also slightly exhausted. while something like this should have been a piece of cake. But Redwood had taken much more of a beating then he would normally have taken, not to mention it was not only him doing the fighting and he had to think about everyone else. Granted he didn't immediately help them out, he was sure they could handle it, but sometimes one needs to stand back and watch before going headfirst into battle. With this in mind, he walked over to team cvfy and sat down against the tree that was nearby. The headmaster took very deep breaths to calm his body so that it would stop hurting so much from the stress that Redwood placed on his body during the battle.

The headmaster was good at fighting, there was no doubt about it but sometimes overextends himself a little bit. Not that mattes too much to Redwood as he could just take a quick breather before getting back into the fight. He's tenacious like that, never truly backing down from a challenge unless he has to. This case was different however as he not only has to worry about himself but others as well. They could have most likely had died if he did not step in. But now, looking at his students who looked back at him with the same exhaustion in their eyes as the headmasters own.

And despite all of this, Redwood couldn't help but laugh. Now, why the hell would he do that after they had all almost died to a very powerful an aged Grimm? Well, he just found it funny that's all. After all, it's not every day you fight a legendary Grimm and survives now, do they? As Redwood continues to laugh, fox himself who had now just come to and could see the corpse at the great Beast that had bested him, felt compelled to join in. Pretty soon the normally composed yatsuhashi felt the need to laugh as well, they are still alive after that brawl they had with the Beast so, why the heck not. The only ones who were not yet laughing are coco and velvet, and even then they couldn't help but smile at this for a while until they had both had finally succumbed to the contagious laughter that has seemed to have overcome them all of a sudden.

After a good few minutes, they all calmed down. Redwood himself felt like he was light as rain, maybe it the exhaustion finally catching up to him but that's fine he could power through it if that's the case. Team cfvy had done the same and felt just as well, if not better strangely enough. "so..." Redwood said to them all "want to head back to the school, I think we've had enough action for one day" The wild headmaster proclaimed with a tired smile. The team all looked to one another before Coco said "that would be nice," The headmaster would have been fine with that if he couldn't tell that there was a catch." you need to buy me a new pair of shades, is that fine with you?" Redwood could just say no...but he was a kind man so he told her that he would do so.

As they all walk back to Vale and had a good time exchanging stories between themselves, a faint glow could be seen coming from the amulet that was under his shirt before fading once more.

* * *

 **Oh my god that has got to be the longest chapter and by extension the longest fight scene I have ever written, my arms Hurts by the way.**

 **So redwood has gotten himself familiar with the students that he'll be watching over as Headmaster.**

 **So far so good, but as we know, not everything will stay completely calm forever.**

 **Especially when he starts putting up those recruitment posters for his new security Force next chapter.**

 **The Beacon Security Force , Or BSF.**

 **By the way, I had just looked it up and it seems those letters spell out the exact same name for the Indian border security Force...**

 **Well then, leave a review on how you liked this and if there's anything you'd like to see in the series. I** **like to see both other fanfic writers and guests opinion on my storys, it always helps make them better.**

 **See you next time on The Wild Headmaster of Beacon!**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes.**


	11. Chapter 6 Redwoods Rage

_"Something does not feel right,"_ redwood thought to himself in his office. After the hairless Ursa instant, it was quite quiet at the school as not much was needed to do at the moment, thus everything was calm and peaceful without any strange things happening that would make one stunned in confusion. And therein lies the problem. Redwood, for all his patience just couldn't find any kind of entertainment right now. Yes, he could hang out with the staff, especially Glynda as she did not have anything to do today. But he would not do that for two reasons. One, the staff was an odd bunch and lately, they have gotten stranger. As Glynda has put "it like there normal antiques have been ranked up to 11" like how Peter Port caught a bull like Grimm and trapped it in the ground has somehow yet to die even though it was being held captive. The look on the man's face was, if not if not unsettling then at least somewhat little bit concerning. The darn Professor even named the Grimm Edgar and said that "he the one in the hole which means he will never disappear for he is Edgar"...

Moving on Dr. Oobleck has said to me last week that he would like to interview the headmaster. He was like, "yay sure we can ill meet you at 3:00" Well to say that he regrets talking to the Dr would be an understatement because he accidentally let it slip that he was from Aztlan and lived there for some time. This opened a can of worms that he could not hope to close because now the Oobleck would take almost every opportunity to ask him about it. Why would he do this? Well, there is a surprising lack of information on the kingdom after it fell and most if not all those who escaped the collapse either died, went missing, refuse to talk about it at all or have become Mercenaries. Yes, there where some who talked about Aztlan but they were few and far between as many of these people are very mostly workers and farmers that have come to get a job, not remember when the Grimm came down from the north and ruined their lives.

So when Bartholomew learned that not only was Redwood from the kingdom but had a crap ton of books about its history in his possession of the land Oobleck immediately asked Redwood to show him. That was a pain but it was tolerable. It not like he wants his homeland to be forgotten and only remembered for it's more bloody past. But for that reason, he was not going to talk to Glynda. The secretary not so suddenly stated that she knew that the Wall family was a highly notable line form Azlan and that she wanted to know more about why he was here alone. This almost made him panic, but he played it cool and was able to worm his way out of the conversation. So now here he was, bored out of his mind and needed some kind of distraction to get rid of all this stress from his mind.

But how would he go about, it not like he was the headmaster of one of the most important institutions on remnant which would most likely garner a lot of people wanting the job at the place? Redwood would think on this notion for a while before the revelation hit him like a ton of bricks and smiled. "oh yesss, now that's a plan" Redwood thought, feeling very giddy as of now. Picking up his scroll he quickly called up his friend Junior, he would know where to point him in the right direction. So Redwood waited for him to pick up his scroll and he was awarded for his patience with the voice of his old companion.

"Um... who is this?" the wild man could only smile even more at that, he and his friends may never get used to the fact that he was Headmaster of a school now. Taking the time to pull up a paint program to draw a poster he responded " hello Junior, hows it going at the club" there was a long silence before Junior responded again "you were not kidding when you said you're now the headmaster weren't you" redwood started to chuckle to himself before laughing so hard he started to cough form doing it too hard. Its also to be noted that junior was not amused and asked him way redwood was calling him. Redwood soon collected himself and explained to Xiong that he wanted to hire a large amount of staff for the school because it was as, he put it, 'fairly empty over here'.

Junior could tell that reason for Redwood to do this was that he is bored and that this was one of his many ideas of getting rid of it, no matter how insane it was. "well if you're going to do that then why did you call me?" Redwood taped his table in deep thought before standing up from his chair. "I need you to show anyone and every this poster, also give a copy to roman he may know some guys who might jump at this opportunity" After a few moments he sent the picture to Junior and he looked at it. "you cant be serious," he said plainly "do have any idea how much of a...you what don't answer that Ill see what I can do" Redwood was very glad for that and thanked him before ending the call. As he did so he looked at the poster he was drawing for a while. It was of a par composed of a Human and a Faunus fighting off a horde of Grimm together while the flag of vale flew patriotically in the background.

 **Later that week.**

"you did what now!" Oh, right he forgot to run this through with Glynda, oops. Well as you can tell from a mile away she was not happy with Redwood as of now. The fact that he went behind her and the staffs back to put up a bunch of posters all over vale and the was something she did not appreciate one bit. "Glynda, please relax it's not that big of a deal," the headmaster said to his secretary, he really did not see the problem with what he did. The school was shockingly understaffed and needed renovations in some places. Like just look at Beacon, if any sizable force comes over there's nothing stopping them from swarming the place. Not that anyone would be dumb enough to attack a school full of Huntsman but his point still stands. "Not a big deal, can you not see that this poster of yours may garner the wrong type of attention," she said to me while holing up one of Redwood's posters.

The wild headmaster just rolled his eyes at that, they taught teenagers how to fight monsters here at this academy what would a little poster do to ruin their image." come on Glynda just calm down and relax," she narrowed her eyes at him and while crossing her arms with a huff of annoyance."besides today's the day that we get to see how many people come over to get the job, it, not there's going to be..." Redwood stopped talking mid-sentence and Glynda could see why. "Glynda, gather the staff...Now!" and so Miss Goodwitch did just that, all the while Redwood looked on in confusion with the face he put on when he was faced with something that boggled his mind. Not that he would particularly care at times, he was part of the wall family after all this kind of stuff was to be expected when you're part of the family. But this is one of those kinds of moments that made a guy like him just rethink there life for a second. _"I know I asked for something crazy but this...well I might as well deal with it then,"_ The headmaster thought as he waited for the rest of the staff. Besides, it can't be that bad, can it?

 **A few** **minutes later.**

"...can someone run the numbers of people here by me again?" Redwood got no response from any of the staff, not that he would blame them as he's honestly just as surprised as they are right now. To give you an idea of what they are looking at and why there in shock you have to remember that it's only been a week since Redwood had his friends post all those posters and the word about the job everywhere they could. now you may think there are at least 100 and at most 200 people came over for the job right. Well, your far off on that estimate because there are over 1500 applicants of different backgrounds on school grounds who were all giving each other glares or trying to make themselves as unnoticeable as possible.

To say this was a perplexing sight would be accurate as no one, including Redwood himself, knew what was the appropriate action to take from here. Dr. Oobleck looked like he was witnessing the greatest mystery of his life as his eyes raced form the crowd to his coffee and soon the Doctor started to wonder if maybe, just maybe he's had enough caffeine for the day. Port was so amazed at the site before him that his mouth actually came out from under his mustache, not that anyone would have noticed of course but if they did you can say someone lost a bet. Professor Peach was looking at her needles to see if any of them were accidentally opened and pricked her at some point. One because some of that stuff is deadly and two she may be high right now as this cant be real.

But to one who was the most concerning to the headmaster at the moment was none other than Glynda Witch. How did he know this despite not even looking at her? Well, he could feel a murderous Aura coming off her that would make anyone shaking their boot, the most worryingly it was particularly directed mostly towards him.

With this in mind, how was our resident Woodsman handling the situation that was put in front of him? Not as well as he would have hope if Redwood was to be completely honest. He can hide it as best he can but there was no doubt in the headmaster's mind that he did not see this one coming by a long shot. Like by the Gods, Redwood knew he asked for something interesting to happen but this was not what he had in mind. All he wanted was just to hire some extra staff so that he could cure his boredom. But seeing as he has a large crowd of people of different backgrounds and races that may or may not want to kill each other at the moment... Let's just say redwood was more than a little caught off guard by this turn of events.

Looking over the crowd once more he came to the realization that there weren't only normal citizens here. There was also a good amount of criminals, mercenaries, escaped prisoners, homeless, Faunus from the slums and...no f**king way. Right in the middle of this gathering of interesting individuals was an honest-to-god Deathclaw. Standing at 10 to 12 feet tall and claws as long swords and probably just a sharp with it having the strength to pick up cars while throwing them like they were footballs and crush reinforced concrete. If that ain't overkill enough for you then you might be a surprise to hear that Redwood can see that it has a fairly powerful aura on top of all of its abilities that are all neatly packed into a nice can of animalistic whoop-ass. He also had a sticker on its chest that stated 'hello my name is Jeffclaw, nice to meet you'

"...this must be my friend's way of getting back at me after all these years," the headmaster though. There was just no other reason as to why this would happen. Unless... this was the amulet doing. Now here the thing, ever since he started wearing the amulet weird things would happen that normally shouldn't be possible. While not generally harmful to one's health and has made his life very interesting. So it must be a combination of his friends wanting to get back at him and the power of the amulet that is caused this to happening. That or he's overthinking this, maybe he should check if he's dreaming or something.

Tearing his gaze away from the crowd in front of him redwood looked over to the still fairly agitated Glynda and asked her a simple question "hay, can you do something to see if I'm dream," The headmaster would not even get to finish his sentence he was quickly surrounded by a purple mist and then slammed into the concrete floor with enough Force to create a small crater. This took him by surprise and without his aura up properly redwood felt like his face was broken even if it really wasn't.

Glynda her self-has had enough dealing with redwoods shenanigans and was quite disappointed when she learned that this was a member of the famed Wall family. While Vale has the Arc's, Aztlan had the Wall's who had a fairly long but oddly humble history as the first recorded member of the family was a lowly sergeant for Mantle around 500 years ago. Ever since then they have been in the background of many great leaders of the kingdom and even when Oak Shield Wall was offered a place on the Council for his fantastic service during the Great War he outright refused with a strange amount of hostility and only wish to be left alone. She had always had seen them as respectable, humble and at times reckless people that one could look up to.

"Thank you Glynda, I really needed that..." but now, seeing one of them for herself. She couldn't tell if this was the result of loss and this was his way of coping with it or that the Wall family was always this insane. At this point, she was leaning toward the latter of the two but if the reaction the combat professor got from redwood was anything to go by then it could be a combination of the two. Sighing Glynda crossed her arms and looked away with her back facing the downed headmaster, at least he would see that she was right about this terrible idea of his.

If only that was so, as soon as Redwood got up and cracked his back to get rid of the built-up stress he said something that made Glynda lose all faith in the man for the moment. "well...Time to see who I'm dealing with and hire them all." All the professors head turn directly towards him immediately after he said that, Glynda's include, and they all had faces of absolute shock. Oobleck was about to open his mouth to ask him why but the wild man was in no mood for that and only asked them to tell the giant crowd that was in front of them to meet him in the auditorium. The Headmaster had a plan to deal with this little problem and as with all things it usually involves some kind of fighting in the end as well as the destruction of property. These two particular details were what the staff were most worried about and so gave their condolences to whoever would end up pissing off the Headmaster.

 **At the** **Auditorium**

If Redwood was to be completely honest then he would say that he did not expect everyone to fit in the room. It was somewhat of a tight squeeze but at least everyone was able to move around. That didn't mean everyone was happy though. With everyone so close together when Redwood looked at them all that he could see is a giant mist of malice, anger and other emotions that really did not make him feel particularly safe thinking that they would all just get along. But if the wild man was anything then it would be stubborn as he was not going to back down from this kind of challenge, oh no, redwood started this and he's going to see it through to the end.

The headmaster looked at everyone once more and could see that the room was all ready divided into a few specific groups. The first and most prevalent were the mercenaries who consisted of ex-soldiers and huntsman, professional assassins along with some hitmen mixed in alongside the odd private security contractor. The next was made up of Faunus that seemed to have all occupied a small space of their own in the top right corner. While most had good intentions there are a few of them seem to have more insidious plans. The last group was a mixed bag, mostly random civilians from all walks of life but there were some criminals mixed in, especially that one guy that didn't even bother to change out of the orange jumpsuit he had on for some inexplicable reason.

And last but not least was Jeffclaw the Deathclaw, who out of everyone in the room had the most space for obvious reasons. Now, it can't be understated how terrifyingly legendary the Deathclaw is. Unlike most animals, Deathclaws are one of the few that no one knows of their origin and even less so of their abilities. The species itself is quite rare as well but oddly enough references to the mighty creature can be found on every single continent. Now if you think normal deathclaws are scary then you should see their Grimm variant, which if the headmaster remembers correctly are only seen once every 100 years. That particular fact was given to him courtesy of Oobleck. Good thing Grimm don't have aura or else everyone on remnant would have been dead by now.

 _"well, so far so, wait no they are already getting into a fight...damn it, not even 4 minutes since getting in here and already there trying to kill each other"_ these were the thoughts of Redwood wall as he saw how a few of the Faunus have gotten into some kind of argument and, Oh God they brought weapons with them. This could get ugly very fast if the headmaster did not step in and stop the fighting before anyone got hurt.

"Okay, will everyone look up here and listen to me?" Redwood said to the ever increasingly tense crowd. They did not listen to them as they were more preoccupied with trying to dissuade the other side from attacking with their weapons as those without aura started to inch their way towards the exit not wanting to get caught in the crossfire. The wild man was not amused by this blatant disregard of his presence and tried again "Will everyone stop what they're doing and listen to me!" But by this point, no one could hear the headmaster over their own combined shouting and arguing. Soon one of the Faunus threatened to shoot an aura less civilian with his pistol while another guy with a grenade launcher exclaimed that he was going to do something similar to the Faunus on the other side of the room.

At this point, Redwood has had enough and pointed his axe in the air while firing it to make them all stop there bickering and pay attention to him. The loud bang of the gun made everyone stop in their tracks and look at the now thoroughly peeved Headmaster, he was so irritated in fact that at this point everyone in the room could feel it coming off Redwood. Finally getting everyone's attention the headmaster, still simmering in irritation by the way, got off the stage and walked right up to the large crowd, making most of them all nervous.

"I don't know what has gotten into you all but I can tell that you all need to just calm down!" Redwood shouted to them all in restrained rage. " Why the hell do you even care about us!" The headmaster's eyes narrowed at that "Yay, the last headmaster did little to help us little guys so why would you be any different!"

"...what..."

"While you 'heroes' go out and fight the Grimm, you forget to protect us!"

"...I don't..."

"I live my life in fear that some are going to kill me for just how I look! Do you even understand how that feel's!"

Oh please, most of you animals can't even read"

"You racist ass!"

"come and get me than you b**h!"

Redwood could only watch in in shock as everyone soon was talking to each other and at him in anger.

"I can't even go outside most of the time"

"All you are just little mangy mutts that"

"This is why you humans should just lay down and die"

"I work every day to feed my family you twat"

"my child needs to eat and yet you humans don't even care"

"It's all the Huntsman falt!"

" NO the Its the damn Faunus that got us here"

"you humans only care about your sleeves!"

As they continue to throw blame at each other Redwood could now fully feel how they felt. Anger, hate, sadness, loss, betrayal, abandonment, and most of all...distrust. It all flowed over him like a wave that he stood against. And soon he to felt the same as they did "why...why must this be they feel" The headmaster asked himself as his body tensed for all the racing emotions that were in the room. It made him want to beat some sense into all of them to get them to stop. "that's it..." The wild man said quietly with a look on his face that if anyone was not currently arguing then they would have seen that he was absolutely done with this now.

"THAT'S IT!" the loud shouting of redwood was heard a man looked at him to tell the headmaster to stay out of this and stop we he saw the wild mans face. Redwood Wall, a man who is known to be a calm and collected person who, while easily annoyed, normally was able to redirect that anger into something more manageable was now enraged. "You all talk about your problems but when it comes down to it your all just looking for something to put the blame on!" The arguing and shouting had long since stopped once everyone turned their attention to the now pissed off Redwood.

"I've only been Headmaster for 1 month and already you distrust me even though you have no idea who I am!" "I'm not Ozpin, hell I'm not even a Huntsmen but here I am right here thinking I could make a difference to help you all" He then pointed to them all with a barely steady finger while moving it across the room. "The main reason I asked for you want to come here was that I wanted to give you all jobs in a place to stay!" "but NOOOO you all just have to say in the bad guy when I'm the one offering you a solution to your problems!"

He then both his arms up in the air openly "So if you really think I'm the real reason for your troubles then shoot me GOD DAMN IT" 'bang!'

There was a long silence once the sound was heard, and Redwood himself was shocked to see that someone had actually shot him. Not that it hurt him or anything, his aura was flaring like crazy to the point of being visible. No, it was the fact that someone had the balls to actually fire the first shot. And so the room was completely quiet "EVERYMAN FOR THEMSELVES!" until the room so was filled with shouting and screaming as everyone who had a weapon or aura started fighting one another while some people who had neither starting to run out the door. The mercenaries themselves where actually quite glad to see some action while Jeffclaw was more than happy to take out the trash. And Redwood, let's just say he had little time to even facepalm before a guy came at him with a knife in hand.

 **2 hours later**

Glynda was standing outside the now full medbay as people slowly but surely poured in and out of it. She had heard the commotion and went over to find out what the hell it was. As soon as the professor got near the auditorium she could hear the fighting that was going on inside and walked faster, once there she opened the door and saw an absolute warzone with everyone either in a free-for-all or small hastily assembled groups trying to keep themselves conscious.

She was about to intervene when Glynda saw Redwood Wall beating the ever letting tar out of anyone who got close to him. The Headmaster had told her to get the noncombatants out of the auditorium before any of them got hurt. At first, she was going to walk in there and help the Headmaster out but soon realized that it would be much better at damage control to get the civilians out and let Redwood deal with this mess. After everyone had burned themselves out they where all send to the medbay to get patched up.

If Gnylda had her way she would have had everyone involved sent back home or in the case of one man back in a holding cell. But redwood had other ideas in mind. After the fight and some well-needed recuperation, he said that in order to keep his word of giving them all a place to stay and have a job the headmaster said that he would hire everyone despite what had happened. There was a catch though, the ones who had stayed to fight must join a new security Force that he had set up. If they did not then he will blackmail every one of them in order to make them stay. Now, this was something no one had seen this one coming and the look on Redwood's face showed that was he was completely serious when It came to that threat.

And so BSF was formed to not only protect school grounds but also Vale itself from danger if Huntsman were not available. But this new force had some interesting people in it so the wild man was going to talk to a few of them. Looking at Redwood, Glnyda swears she saw that amulet of his glow somewhat form underneath his shirt. Before she could ask him about it he was off to his office to call up the few interesting folks he would like to talk to.

* * *

 **Good god, almost 5,000 words right here and you can bet that they will at the very least be this long form now on.**

 **As you can see Redwood can feel much more then just empathy as seen when he started to feel almost exactly like how everyone else did.**

 **Also Jeffclaw was something I added in as a joke at first but it took a life of its own and will be a reoccurring character from now on.**

 **Now as seen in the second to last paragraph Redwood Wall can, and will do almost anything to get his way. Even if it's not in a morally upstanding manner.**

 **On the next chapter we will see Redwood finally meet Ruby Rose and how here encounter with Roman will make the wild man think that something is going that he does not know about.**

 **As always leave a review so I can take you opinion to make the story better.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**

 **Ps tomorrow starts my 3 week off of school meaning you will see a lot of more work out of me so look out for that.**


	12. Chapter 7 The Rose and The Wall

Redwood is a fairly composed man most at a time, not much has ever made the wild man really lose his temper unless it really gets on his nerve. "Okay, can you tell me why you chose to fight a criminal, Roman Torchwick of all people know less." And at this point in time "Well, he was going to rob the store I couldn't just sit there and let it happen." But this girl was really getting him to his limit. Then again he was really just mad at the fact that this 'ruby rose' had made it so that Redwood has to put a little more focus on his old friend that he'd like to.

The headmaster has to calm down, it not this girls fault for this whole mess. There talking about Roman after all so this was bound to happen eventually. But that fire flinging woman is what is putting him on edge right now. If it wasn't for Miss Goodwitch's timely arrival in saving the red-caped teen then this would have been a lot more difficult to handle. "You do know how dangerous Roman Torchwick is right?" Ruby simply just shrugged at that "How was I supposed to know he was a criminal mastermind?" Redwood then gave a confused look her way that made miss rose feel like she was missing something.

"The white suit, fancy hat, eyeliner, gun cane and generally arrogant nature was not enough to tip you off?" At pointing out these obvious details to her the young girl simply sank down into her chair nervously. "Well...at least I stopped the robbery?" The Headmaster could hear Glynda facepalm at that while sighing in frustration. Redwood place his hands together on to the table and pointed them at Ruby "I will be honest with you, Miss Rose, against all reason you went into a fight that while you may have been able to win with the skill show with that scythe of yours," Ruby perk up at the praise as Glynda was smiling knowing where this was going.

"But the disregard for your surroundings and lack of a plan beforehand may have well been the end of your life!" The shout made ruby jump somewhat from her chair and she sat there fearing his next words "What the hell was your plan, go in, bet the bad guys and save the day?" Ruby felt offended by that and spoke up "No...well, not exactly what I was thinking but," Redwood then raised his hand while looking down at the table. "Just, stop okay. You're not helping your self with this." The Miss rose then went back to slumping into her seat, now saddened by this turn of events and simply said quietly mostly herself "I just wanted to help.."

As the red caped warrior was moping she soon saw a plate of cookies in front of her and looked up at the headmaster in surprise. "Take one, I insist" Ruby looked at the plate and grabbed a cookie to eat. Once she had eaten one she then eats another, and then another. This continued until nearly all the cookies were gone making redwood chuckle someone at how fast she was eating them. "Anyway," The Headmaster said as the girl continue to annihilate the cookies.

"May I ask how you learned to be such an adept fighter with such a complex and dangerous weapon?" The fact she could use a synth with such proficiency makes the wild man think of another scythe wielder that was drunker than most would like him to be. "Um me unle cow" Ruby said somewhat garbled due to her having food in her mouth before swallowing it down "um sorry, I meant to say that it was my uncle Qrow who trained me." Miss Rose said as Redwood kept his ears open to listen.

"I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing, and now, I'm all like 'Hooowahhh!'" Her antics almost made the headmaster chuckle but he keeps his composer, he was in front of Glynda after all. Smiling at this redwood then took on a more serious look "I can see that, so may i ask why you have taken on the path of the warrior?" The red-caped girl beamed at that and passionately said "I want to be a huntress!"

That got redwood to raise an eyebrow "So, you wont to help in fighting the Grimm?" Ruby nodded at that "Yeah, I only have two more years at signal before I'm able to graduate, Once done I'm going to apply to Beacon!" Well then this seems interesting, a future student sits before the wild headmaster. "My sister yang is going there this year to start her path to becoming a true Huntress, and I'm trying my best to be a huntress as well because I want to help people,"

Redwood then realize he's going to have to mentally prepare himself for an onslaught of words coming his way, he could also tell that Glynda was doing the same. "My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought 'hey, I might as well make a career out of it!" She said quickly before laughing someone and getting faster with her words as ruby got more and more enthusiastic.

It was enough for redwood to start getting a headache at how fast she was saying the words. "I mean the police are alright and the new BSF is great at what they do, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much romantic and exciting as well as really cool just, gosh, you know!"

As ruby looked Redwood and Glynda while smiling she could see that Miss Goodwicth looked somewhat concerned while the wildman blinked a few times. This made her slowly lose her smile and once more slumped into her chair nervously. "I" Ruby tried to say something but redwood raised his hand, he's heard enough at this point. At least he now knows how Glynda feels every time he talks her ear off with his own babble.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked simply which made ruby stare at him for a while before snapping her fingers "Your Headmaster Redwood, you took over for Ozpin after he retired right?" That made the wild man look closer at ruby. "how much do you want to come to my school?" This made ruby's eyes beam lightly "More than anything...My whole family are all huntsmen for my dad, uncle and yang mom and...summer have all went to your school and worked up to being one of the best teams at Beacon " She then looked down saddened by something that redwood could feel was deep in her core.

"I guess, I just want to follow my dream and make them proud you know. Your parents must be very proud of you becoming headmaster of a school for huntsmen, right?" When said this the headmaster stayed quiet as Glynda looks at redwood with a worried look on her face. For she is the only one who knows how the man feels about his family.

Pulling himself back into his set the headmaster raised a hand to his chin, trying his best to hide his own sadness before saying "I think that enough talk don't you agree, and it looks like your sister is waiting for you in the lobby." This made ruby tilt her head before smiling "thanks headmaster, I hope we meet again!" With that, the red hooded girl left the room, leaving Redwood and Glnyda alone.

"Well, that went better than expected am I right Redwood?" Glynda said while shaking before seeing that the headmaster was in deep thought. "Um, Headmaster, are you okay?" The wildman did not respond and was instead watching ruby and yang having a loving sisterly moment. As in the older sister holding the younger in a bone crushing hug as they protested.

Redwood looked at this and felt a pain in his heart, then he thought back to how ruby felt when talking about her family, especially about summer rose. He had looked some of the previous teams of the school and came upon team STRQ. The team was the beast of the beast at the time and no one could match. Until they disbanded with Raven leaving suddenly and Summer dieing on a mission later on.

He could tell that ruby was close to her family, so having her sister go off and not be there for her may make her feel worse than the girl does now. She lost her mother, Redwood has not seen or heard from his family for over 22 years. And he would be damned if he let the two sisters go separate ways.

This was when redwood looked over at Glnyda and asked "Gnlyda, do we still have any space left for students?" This made Miss Goodwitch suspicious as she checked her scroll "Yes, there is one place left...why do you ask?" At that redwood smiled without saying anything with a glint in his eye, which was enough to tell the secretary what was on his mind. "No..." she said while narrowing her eyes as the headmaster's smile grew "Yes, Im going to do it" Now this would be a surprise for the young huntress in the morning.

 **The next day.**

Ruby was reading a weapons magazine she bought at the apartment in Vale that she and yang were staying at when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it Yang!" The huntress in training said as she speeds over to the door. Opening it she looked around and saw no one was there. "Huh, well then it must have been a prank..." Ruby was about to say until she saw a letter on the floor.

The red hooded girl picked it up and closed the door before sitting down. There was not much on the envelope itself except for the address to their apartment. Taking the time to open it ruby stopped when she saw Beacon Academy in big bold letters at top. This made her blink in confusion before pulling out the entire paper which said.

 **By the Authority of the Headmaster Redwood, you have been personally invited to Beacon Academy to join as a Huntress in training. With this seal of Vale, you can join as a full student do too your high grades in Single.**

 **...Signed, Redwood wall and Glnyda Goodwitch...**

 _"I must be dreaming."_ Ruby thought as she read the paper over and over again. Once sure that this was real the little reaper started jumping up and down in joy. "Im going to Beacon!" This was the best day ever for her, she spent no time in telling her sister of this.

And she told her sister of the good news, a man was standing outside of the building with a cup of coffee. As the man sipped the hot drink he smiled "Even when i'm not there they will still do what I would have to keep us all safe." The man, who one would recognize as Ozpin, walked off into the streets once more. The old headmaster would have a lot of work cut out for him soon.

* * *

 **Well then guy's sorry for the wait, school has gotten me in a bind and I had a lot of stuff I need to do over the brake I got.**

 **So now you can see that, no im not yet dead and get to updating this once more.**

 **Next time on Wild Headmaster of Beacon, we will have Redwood talk to a white knight about the meaning of honestly as well as what the hell aura is.**

 **See you all then!**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**


	13. Red Caliber

Many lives were changed after the great war, sometimes to the point of no return. The paramilitary organization known as Red Caliber is one such unfortunate case. At the end of the Conflict, the old ideology of mantle was fazed out due to many wishing to have the right to express themselves. This, however, alienated many who still believed that the restricting of one's emotions is the best way for one to live. At first, the faction was made up of those who believed in the ideology of restricting one's emotions as well as their personality, these people were mostly those in high government positions or part of the military when the old government of Mantle was reformed into Atlas. Over time their ranks grow to include anyone that wished to join regardless of race or background, but there was one thing stayed consistent throughout the years, they always frown on individuality or at least discourage it.

But who are they really, well just about anything you can think of form farmhands to those of the higher class, everyone can be part of Red Caliber but only those who give up most if not all of who they are true can be called a soldier of Red Caliber. So why not a talk about the ranks of the organization shall we as it's not always as cut and dry as most would think when it comes to a group who suppress their personality and individuality. First off are the recruits, these people have the most freedom when it comes to what they can and cant do. For starters, the basic uniform design rather plans with them wearing white with red strips colored, army uniform that bears a noticeable resemblance to clothing that was worn by the old mantle infantry during the Great War. For headgear, a pair of grey tinted goggles or shades is the norm while a small reddish-gray cap made of leather is given to show their status as rookies. As far as weapon go small arms like pistols and low-power revolvers are fair game as well as knives and short swords.

From here the recruit could move on to trainee or go back to civilian life as if they had never been part of Red Caliber should they choose to do so. Once a traine they are put under the oversight of a sergeant and thus are given more rules to fallow such as a stricter uniform policy and more detachment from their old life to devote themselves more to the organization. Traine uniforms are little better when it comes to protection with Ballistic vests and helmets being issued along with Tactical goggles to cover and protect the eyes while at the same time making just about everyone look the same with the only differences being skin color, height, body proportions and, when in regards to faunus, any animal features they may have such as tails. For weapons, smgs and light assault rifles can be found as well as better blades are to be seen used while shotguns are rarer by not uncommon.

Traines once suited and ready for orders are put through much more day to day training and drills similar to that of the atlas military tho with an emphasis on working as a faceless group that acts almost like one mind rather than an individual within a team. This is done so that when in a fight when one falls or gets injured they don't lose cohesion and can easily continue acting like it never happened while also efficiently extracting the wounded to a place where they can be picked up away from the dangers of battle with medical staff or units on standby or in the field. The men and women are also taught to focus on the group rather than themselves as to make them less likely to go on their own and possibly jeopardize a mission.

Other things they may be taught are how to act like a living unmoving statue or ironically, how not to end up as a faceless grunt that dies in droves, they really drill this into their heads quite vigorously as while they encourage one to suppress their emotions and expression of personality, that does not mean they are to be unthinking drones that follow orders blindly, if they see that things could be done differently in order for success to be achieved then they are to do so as long as it is okay with the rest of the group. After a time of two years, they can now choose to become a red caliber soldier or drop out to live their life normally. Most can say this is when it is the point of no return, as they are asked to give up just about every part of their old life and devote themselves to the organization. It is to be noted that only about five out of eight continue on into the ranks of the soldiers, not wanting to leave behind their families, friends or just simply cant go any further with the idea of giving up who they are and their self-expression

Once a Soldier their game can be said to give a greater amount of protection for not only are they given higher quality body armor but also a heat resistance ski mask to cover there face with tinted ballistic goggles to conceal the eyes. It can be said form here its hard to tell whos who do to them all now looking the same, even faunus are hard to discern from humans from this point onwards. Weapons such as assault rifles, Light machine guns, and shotguns that pack much more of a punch than normal. The Soldiers are then put through even harder training than before and even fight live Grimm in order to teach them how to deal with their different varieties there are so they can effectively coordinate and eliminate the creatures of darkness no matter what form they come in.

Now we come to the troopers, if anyone had any thoughts of leaving red caliber then they should do if when asked to become a Sturmtruppen or Stormtrooper. Those who join into these ranks who have given up and cut the last ties they had to their old life, the person they used to be, their own names, and most shockingly in the case of some faunus, remove the parts of themselves that showed their animal heritage, to show they have truly put the past behind them and are now fully a member of red caliber. Clad in armor that covers almost their enter body, helmets and face masks that can stop a beowulfs claws, and armed with shifting weapons with the most common being the heavy battle rife that can change into a spear when in melee along with a pistol and three grenades of different elements depending on the type of Dust used. These men and women are trained so well in the art of combat that even some atlas commanders, reluctantly and at times embarrassingly I might add, say that they are some of the best Infantry one can have under their command. From this point on the stormtroopers have to stay quiet, almost never speaking unless spoken to by there commanders or with each other while on a mission, even then this is not usually done with words but rather with hand signals or closed coms in a language known only to the stormtroopers and Red Caliber himself.

But this is not the end of the rankings, for when a stormtrooper shows exceptionally high skill they are given the choice of joining three branches, heavy, sniper, and combat pilot. Heavys have thick tactical body armor that can take a beating from a huntsman and, if one were to find themselves in a particularly dangerous situation, an artificial aura generator in case their own aura is broken although this only lasts about 3 minutes at most. The helmet they wear protects the whole head with a red visor while also having night vision built in for those times where it is needed. For weapons, they are armed with a heavy smg that can transform into an electrified mace while a sheld is also given for additional protection. Snipers are much more lightly armored than their mace wielding counterparts but are no less deadly as the rifles in their hands have human stopping power due to the ammo being .50 caliber of many Dust types ranging from the basic fire to the volatile lightning. Having thermal and sight enhancing vision goggles and a silenced pistol for a sidearm. Now comes the combat pilots who are trained with how to deal with just about anything that could happen while in the air, whether it be nevermore, bullheads or even the dreaded Lancers or gods forbid a Lancer queen. And should they ever come to blows with a foe away from the safety of the cockpit they are more than capable of holding their own with a magnum and aura powered punches and kicks.

Now we have talked about for a long time about the ranks and manpower used by this organization but we have yet to talk about the one who not only leads the group, Red Caliber, the man who never blinks. Now truth be told, no one really knows who Caliber really is, we do know a few things like how he is a man and human while also having roots to the old Commanders form the times of the great war. Form what most can see the man is almost like an enigma, luckily for us, we got our self a meeting with the man himself, sadly video footage of the meeting was not allowed but we do have a recording of sound.

Reporter:"Hello there Mr Caliber, your less...imposing but no less intimidating then I thought you would be. Especially with your bodyguards nearby"

Red Caliber:"Hmmm, yes I don't blame you for thinking that, many have thought the same and so I have gotten used to it. Not that you can ask most of them how it was."

Reporter:"I see...Um on a different topic of looks may I ask as to who you are and your skills?"

Red Caliber:"...You know my name, Red Caliber, and that I'm the leader of an organization of the same name, but I'm guessing you're going to ask if am the original leader that founded this group."

Reporter:"Um, yes that was one of the questions we were going to ask...are yo"

Red Caliber:"No I am not, tho you could say that the reason I was elected to this position as leader is due to me having a near identical point of view as well as personality they had."

Reporter:"That's, new information, then again no one else had ever gotten an interview with the leader, I mean a leader of Red Caliber before now."

Red Caliber:"That is true, most of my predecessors prefer to be more reclusive and hidden, I want people to know who if not to ease fears then at least that Red Caliber has a face"

Reporter:"But you did not let us.."

Red Caliber:"No video yes yes, but after this, we will take a photo for the world to see, I'm not afraid to have people know who I am and recognize me on the rare occasion that I'm out in the open. Not that anyone would even get close to being able to kill me without already being tracked by a sniper."

Gunfire and shouting from outside

Reporter:"What is going on?!"

Red Caliber:"Oh dear not now, I knew that having a meeting out in the middle of the night would bring Grimm by now of all times? No, this won't do"

Reporter:"Um Red Caliber, where are you going?"

Red Caliber:"Stay here, I'm going to teach these beasts why I am the leader along side my men, Sorry I could can not finish this meeting"

That was the end of the recording, and let me tell you our reporter, no matter how ratted, still got that photo he was promised. Red Caliber, as you can see, is bald with a stern look and blank face that looks very generic if not the least bit intimidating, he wears a clean black suit with a red tie and white shirt with what I would assume to be some kind of ballistic vest in between. His main weapon of choice was a cavalry saber that looked much more study and sharp than the ceremonial ones used by Atlas in their parades. So I guess that's it for now on Red Caliber, for the time being, I bid you all good day.

* * *

 **Holy shit that took awhile, I have to say that my mind was so** **preoccupied that I forgot about that this was a thing. Im sorry about the inactivity but in between passing on a story to another author, dealing with an rp im in, fighting the dreaded writer's block and my own dyslexia I barely had any time to focus on this story. Now dont worry the next chapter will be about redwood, I simply wanted to get my creativity moving again as well as put some information about red caliber out for you. If you have anything to say about whatever please leave a review, like I have said many time before it would help me make the story better as well as answer some questions you might have about the story or plans for the future, don't shy away form asking.**

 **Sincerely**

 **Adan Fuentes**


	14. Chapter 8 A knight and A Champion part 1

_**Many years ago**_

A tall boy in somewhat rich looking attire with dark burgundy hair and shining red eyes was sitting down at the docks of Vale at night under the moonlight, as he always did every week since he got here. His father told him to wait for them here when he was sent off on the ship away from home after a Grimm attack ruined his village and displaced those that survived like his family. Swinging his legs back and forth over the edge of the pier he looked out over the wide open sea. It was large and full of danger, but the ship the boy traveled on was well guarded and crew experienced so the trip over had little problems other than that one shark Grimm that tried jumping out of the water and attack a fellow passenger on board before being shot dead by one of the guards.

Now, normally a young boy like him would have been sent with the other kids to be in a safe home to wait for their family, this one child, however, was able to avoid this by pretending to be a teen and it somehow worked. So now here was the tall boy waiting for mother and father, not sure what else to do. The boy would hear a groaning sound and look around before seeing that it was just his stomach hungry for food. Shrugging he stood up from the pier and pulled out some lien, once counting it he give out a sigh, seems he only had enough for about say, three meals left? Shaking his head the kid walked over to grab his fathers axe, which he still found a little heavy to carry around even after using it to cut some wood back home, and went to find someplace to buy something cheap to eat.

Walking through the streets of vale had always been a fantastical experience for the boy to do, the had rarely got the chance to see such tall buildings like these back home other than that tip to the old ruined capital of Tenochtitlan and the towns built along the coastline back when Aztlan was a colony of Mantle. Hearing the groans of his belly he searched around and kept finding all the places closed for the most part. Soon the boy wandered into a someone when he was not looking and fell down to floor.

"Hey! Watch where you going, don't you know not everyone around is as nice as I can be right?" The red-haired boy looked up to see a kid about his age, if a little older, who was just as tall as him with black short hair, grey eyes and a suit that looked like he was auditioning for a job application. "Hmm, I haven't seen someone like you around here in vale, from Aztlan I'm guessing?" getting up from the floor quickly and picking up his father's axe before holding it behind him "Umm, ye-..." the boy stopped before quickly thinking about what to say, all the while the older kid raised an eyebrow at how this Aztlanian kid seemed to be trying to think up a lie "..no, I'm from a village outside of vale, hehe..."

As the Azlan boy tried to not start sweating the older one just sighed at the younger kids obvious attempt at lying "Look...if you have something to hide, I won't bother you about it." That relieved the kid before he heard what was said next "But I would at least like to know your name, mines Hei Xiong" Hie said as he outstretched his hand to the kid who admittedly looked very suspicious with that axe of his and trying to lie. Looking at the hand he gave his best smile and shook it "Redwood...my names Redwood"

The two boys shook hands and things seemed to be going well, at least untill Redwood's hunger made itself known, this made him smile sheepishly "Sorry, I was looking for a place that was open before bumping into you." he said apologetically while fidgeting with his father's axe. Xiong looked at Redwood with a raised eyebrow before seeming to come to a realization if his eyes widening a little was anything to go by. Taking a moment to think before grinning "Say, I know a noodle place that is open at this time, its cheap for the most part so I'm sure we can get something there," Hei said as redwood looked back up from his nervous fidgeting with a look of confusion.

"So, you're up for it?" Redwood did not know what to say, he just met this guy and he's acting overly friendly for some reason "What's the catch?" Hei simply smiled before turning around and started walking "You have to do a favor for me later." Redwood started to regret asking now "What, kind of favor?" Redwood said while fallowing Hei anyway because he was starving now. Rolling his eyes Xiong replied as they walked down the street to where the noodle stand was "Oh don't get your pants in a twist, its not like I'm going to ask you to kill someone," That made Redwood let out a sigh of relief "-But I do need someone to get something back for me." Redwood's look of relief went away as quickly as it came once Hei said that.

Hei gave a hearty laugh at the look that Redwood had "I'll tell you later, for now, let's get some noodles!" he said with excitement as he waved the owner of the chart. Redwood stood there as he watched Hei walk over and order a bowl for himself. _"I really hope im doing the right thing trusting this guy"_ he was then taken out of his thoughts when Xiong called him over with a questionable look "Are you not going to order? These noodles are good you know" as Hei went back to slurping up his food Redwood just sighed, might as well go along with it he supposes, besides, he might have made a new friend today. And gods knows he needs some to help him along until his parents come over to Vale.

 ** _Present_** _ **day**_

Redwood sipped from his mug of coco as he looked out up towards the shattered Moon in the midnight sky. Everyone at Beacon had finally gotten the place refurbished, staff organized, and now they had time to take a break. As he leaned back and breathed in the fresh nighttime air he heard some fast moving footsteps coming his way. Standing up from his seat and mug in hand he saw a blond-haired boy who had a sword and shield as...Pyrrha Nikos trailing behind him?

With a confused look on his face, he squinted to see that they both were running quickly from something, and said something was a group of red caliber mercs with despite wearing helmets and face masks seemed hell-bent on capturing them or gods forbid killing them if the fact they started opening fire once in rage of the two teens who he now was sure we're going to be his students at his Academy.

It was then that he saw the blond one look happy to see Redwood before yelling something that he could not hear well to Pyrrha, who was doing her best to block any round that would have hit them or returning fire. Seeing this was going to get out of hand quick if he did not step in, the headmaster picked up his Axe got ready to help out these kids by fire a round to at the mercs who in turn saw him and fired back forcing him to take cover behind table _"And here goes my clam evening, oh well at least I'll get to see these two show their metal against trained fighters"_ Redwood Wall thought to himself jumping over his cover before running over to help fight alongside the blond knight and red haired champion.

* * *

 _ **So, im back at it again, man its been while. Anyway school has taken over a bit now so I did not have anytime to**_ ** _write this chapter, but here it is! So how will our headmaster, a bumbling knight and four time champ deal with real fighters. Mover over, how will things play out afterwords._**

 _ **sincerely**_

 _ **Adan Fuentes.**_


End file.
